


Allow Me to Save You

by Phoenix_Rising719



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I promise I'll make him happy, I teared up writing part of it, Lots of Angst, M/M, Please read with caution, Prompto deserves so much better, Tags will update as I update the story but for now, Trigger Warnings, Updated tags:, but I treat him like hell instead, essential rape, i'm really not this kind of person, implied abuse at first, in which ardyn izunia is the worst piece of garbage, it's actually killing me inside, mental and physical abuse, mentions/acts of non-con, trying to be the savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Rising719/pseuds/Phoenix_Rising719
Summary: Prompto and Noctis have been friends for as long as they can remember. They spend almost all of their free time together, so it's not surprising that the Prince is the first to find out about the markings left behind from his secret life. Noctis wants nothing more than to save his friend; Prompto accepts his fate and sees that there is no other way considering the cards dealt.





	1. Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let me begin by saying that I am still writing this, it is not finished. It is also killing me to write this because I want nothing but happiness for my ship (Promptis) and especially for my little sunbeam Prompto. I'm only uploading a couple chapters right now to see if you guys like it and want me to continue, so right now the trigger warnings are mild. There are mentions of markings on Prompto, and that he is in an abusive relationship. This will change as the story goes on.  
> Please do forgive me! I didn't want to do this to the sweet baby, but I wanted to write an angst fic thanks to this one song that inspired it that I can't stop listening to until I finish the story. The song is called [Blue by Ken Ashcorp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wX78KhD04N8) and it's entirely about unrequited love, and the other girl being in a relationship in which her other doesn't care about her and it just fits the. You can also blame Episode Prompto for this too. Again, I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person. I don't mean it!  
> Also excuse the halfway beta-ness of this story. I tried to proof it but uh... too much pain...  
> Let me know how you like it!

The night was mostly silent, aside from the orchestra of insects playing their night concert. The stars above twinkled like dancing diamonds in the dark sky above. Within the comfort of the city walls, this was the only way to appreciate the beauty of the darkness. This or at a blessed campground. The duo laid back in the reclined leather seats, watching the clouds pass over the moon on occasion, full and bright. Enough so that it illuminated the space as if a torch were present.

Silence passed over them for long moments, only to be accentuated with occasional glances that were supposed to be unnoticed, and quick brushes of finger tips to the other’s skin. A quick run over knuckles. A gentle, yet brief, touch to the wrist. Never anything longer than a second before the hand was pulled away nervously with a small cough or agitated noise. These moments had become frequent between the pair. Always hoping for more, yet constantly too shy to act on it.

Another silent moment passed between the two. It wasn’t uncomfortable, their silences were never uncomfortable, in all honesty. A lot of thoughts and emotions could be conveyed in their speechless moments. That was an aspect of their relationship that both of them came to love. Being able to talk with just the air around them. Not even needing to look at the other to know when there was a shift in their emotions.  
There was one now.

Unsure of how to begin to fix it, they just sat in silence. Allowing the chirps of the night creatures to address the issues for them. But this wouldn’t work for much longer. Someone had to say something. Break the stillness of the atmosphere. Hesitance ever present, a hand traversed the chasm between them. Slowly creeping up the back of the other’s hand, tip-toeing along a freckled wrist that was covered by a leather strap.  
A jolt. Shock. But they didn’t retract. This was good right?

Continuing the motions, fingers absentmindedly traced small patterns against the back of the other’s hand for a moment, before it turned over and clutched the dancing appendage. With a small huff, a breathy laugh, bright blue eyes meet with azure ones for a fraction of a second, before turning back towards the sky. The blonde took the initiative to lace their fingers together, smiling more to himself than anything else. He knew that if he could keep the moment calm like this, they wouldn’t have to address the issue at hand.

The whole reason they were here in the first place. The exact reason they were silent.

A second speckled hand made its way into view. Index and middle finger slowly running paths up and down the forearm belonging to the darker haired child. The motion was next to nothing, but it did everything. The fair child’s touch was electric and it burned like fire. But it was a burn the raven could endure for eternity, so long as it meant that they could maintain contact. But that wasn’t why they were here.

“You know we have to –”

“The night is so gorgeous! Let’s listen a bit more!”

“Listen to me!”

“No, seriously! Just listen to the –”

Two fingers gently press against a set of pouting, pink lips. Bright eyes wide and blown with confusion and shock and… something else.

“Listen,” the voice was deep, but calm, “I know you don’t want to talk about this. I know you’d rather wish it away, but you can’t. We have to talk about this.”

With a defeated sigh, the blonde grasped the hand on his mouth. Kissing the fingers before pulling them away. “No. I know that I’m not treated well. But I can’t leave.”

“And why not!”

Unconsciously, the freckled boy grabs at his right wrist, directing his eyes back to the sky, “He owns me.” Came the small voice, almost a whisper.

“No one owns you! You know this!” the quiet demand for acknowledgement.

“But he really does. He does and you and I both know it. I have a mark that says exactly that!”

Sitting up and turning towards the boy, he stares down, eyes boring deep into the other boy. “I’ve told you this time and time again, that mark means nothing! It only has as much power over you as you grant it! How much power do you give it? Who does it make you?”

A long moment passed where nothing was said. Dark eyelashes come to rest on their owner’s cheeks as he shuts his eyes.

“Would you like to know what this mark makes you to me?” bringing the boy’s arm to his cheek, he nuzzles it before opening his eyes and grinning. “It makes you just as human as me. Just you have a tattoo. It means nothing to me beyond the fact that you are the one and only.”

The other panics as lips brush against the strap covering the constant reminder on his arm.

“I’m one of many.”

“You were one of the first. But you’re the only one like you.” The raven spoke, now planting kisses in the open palm of the blonde.

“There are a lot like me. I’m not the only me there is.”

“Yes you are. There may be many with your face, but there’s none with your personality. There’s only one Prompto.” The gentle kisses continued, one on each finger and knuckle.

“I know what you’re saying but…” his thoughts came to a halt. But what?

“Prompto, please. It won’t take much for you to run away. If we can have moments like this, uninterrupted, you can leave him.”

A sigh of defeat resonates from Prompto, “It’s not that simple, Noctis. It may seem that way to you, but it’s not. Besides, he’s not always as horrible as he acts.”

Even the blonde couldn’t bring himself to believe what he had just said. Stopping his motions, it’s Noctis’s turn to sigh. Dropping their hands to the middle console he groans.

“Don’t defend him! He doesn’t deserve it!”

“I… I can’t.”

In that moment, the air around them seemed to thicken, a weight that wasn’t there before pressing down on them. This was a battle that Noctis was used to losing. There was rarely ever a time in which the other party even put an ounce of consideration into the option.

“Can you try? For me? It hurts me to know how you’re treated the instant you leave here. And it’s worse when I see the marks he leaves. I know he does it on purpose.”

Turning away now, Prompto balled up in the seat, “I… I could try. For you. But I don’t think it would work.” The tears evident in his voice.

The ebony haired boy opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again quickly. Decisively, he climbed into the back seat, leaning his back against the driver side wall and stretching his right leg along the seat.

“Come here.” With his request being ignored, the Prince leaned forward and began to poke the boy in the head. “If you’re going to mope, at least do so back here.”

Fighting the urge to laugh as the finger began to prod at his cheek, the Gunner simply responded by balling up tighter. The poking didn’t cease. Taking advantage of this position, Noctis began his new attack. Fingers latched on to the blonde’s side and began to squeeze gently, tickling him. Determined not to give in, Prompto held on for a moment before unfurling and swatting away the hands attacking him.

“Fine! Stop tickling me and I’ll come back there!”

Grumbling as he made his way back, the freckled boy made himself comfortable in the backseat. Resting his back against the Prince’s chest, he nuzzled in close and took hold of the other boy’s hands. Lacing their fingers together, he bought them to a rest on his belly and smiled as he let his eyes slip shut. Noctis smiled as he placed a couple delicate kisses to the spots peppering the other’s cheeks, then allowed his own eyes to shut and the calming silence to carry him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, because I can't entirely hurt my children, there are moments of fluff and cuteness and these boys being dorks together peppered throughout. I don't have the heart to write an ENTIRE fic of pain. I'm not _that_ heartless now!
> 
> Also, I do plan to update this further, I am just prepping for supercon right now so bear with me! Thank you all for your patience!


	2. It All Began Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close bond between the Prince and the Gunner  
> The unveiling of several secrets  
> The uneasy settling of pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mermaid, sing to me_   
>  _He don't love you like I do_   
>  _He won't take your pain away_   
>  _You know it's true_
> 
> __-Blue, Ken Ashcorp_  
>   _
> 
> _So this chapter does have more discussion of abuse and bruising. It doesn't get into detail, so please read with caution.  
>  Please forgive me_

These two had been friends for as long as they cared to remember. It all started as kids in school, by chance. An encounter that couldn’t have been set up any better, even without the interference of a Divine Entity. From the moment that the two first spoke -- complete sentences to each other and not just a few sparing words of apology from the, then, chubby preteen -– they had become inseparable. By high school, it was hard to find one without the other. Rumors had almost began to spread, but they didn’t gain much ground. Seeing as the Prince was engaged to Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. But no one could have predicted that only six years later, there would be some truth to those unspoken suspicions. Well, maybe Ignis might have, but if he did it was something that he kept to himself.

Noctis had gifted Prompto with the honor of being part of his royal guard when they were still teenagers. It was a spur of the moment thing really. The Prince didn’t really expect anything to come of it, however he would be lying if he didn’t say he had his hopes up. When the blonde had replied with an emphatic _‘of course’_ , it actually took Noctis a second to register that his invitation had not been turned down. Having this bright ball of energy on the team would be a perfect balance. He would be the spirit that the team would need when the outlook didn’t seem so bright. And it also helped that Ignis and Gladio had already taken a liking to him. Everything was perfect.

Training had gone well, granted the first task of finding his weapon of choice was a bit chaotic. They started with swords, per Gladio of course, and quickly learned that he did not have the right kind of strength for that. Spears were obviously the next choice, along with daggers. It didn’t take long for Ignis to learn that maybe, just maybe, the boy did not have the coordination for that, nor was he suited for close range combat. 

“Well, my dad has some guns laying around. I guess we can try those?” the raven had suggested, shrugging at the final option.

“I guess it would be worth a shot, considering he doesn’t seem to take to any other weapon.” Ignis replied, walking a gun over to the smaller blonde. “Aim carefully. You can shoot at one of the targets at the end of the room. If you need to get closer, do feel free.”

Angling his body so that his right side was towards the target, he raised his arm and focuses. Pulling the trigger, he doesn’t even so much as flinch. Firing two more rounds, he drops his arm, placing the gun at his side and stares at the others. Ignis is the first one to move, making his way across the large room to the target.

“You possess an extremely sharp eye, Prompto.” Came the surprised response. “All three are a bullseye. And they form a triangle.”

“What? No way! You’re lying!” Noctis exclaims, then warps to join Ignis. “Holy crap! It’s true! How did you do that?”

With a nervous laugh, the boy just shrugged. Warping back with another gun, Noctis challenges him.

“Bet you can’t do it again. And with two!”

“Same target?”

“I’ll let you pick”

With a smile and a starting position, left side going first, he fires six shots total. When he’s done, he faces the target straight on and points both guns at it. Firing at once, he grins wider as he spins the guns on his fingers.

“Eight bullets, dead center.” He called, confident in his shooting.

Going over to check, Ignis confirms this. The boys are all thoroughly impressed and congratulate the blonde on finding his weapon.

 

It had been a fight against troops sent by the Imperials that informed the crew of Prompto’s special talent. Until this time, Noctis had been the only one capable of wielding Nifelheim weapons. The fight was intense and the team was struggling to handle the almost endless stream of Magi-Tek soldiers. Doing the only thing he could think of, the Gunner picked up the blaster that Noctis had dropped when he was knocked to the ground and took aim. 

“Did you just…?” the Prince questioned, raising to his feet.

With a nervous giggle, the blonde shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t know I could use this either. I just figured that I'd try anything to save the team.”

Ignoring this fact for now, the boys simply reveled in their victory. 

Over the years that the boys had all spent together, there was never anything that really seemed amiss. At least, at first it hadn’t. All four members of the group were close; but of course certain bonds were stronger than others. Of these bonds, Noctis had a particularly strong one beginning to form with the freckled gunman. It had started in high school, him latching on to Prompto more than anything, though he was more casual about it than Prompto. The blonde had made it completely obvious that the brunette had become something akin to the center of his universe. 

The two had spent most of their free time together, doing everything from homework to training to playing video games together. As their closeness evolved further, the Gunner found himself staying the night with the Prince in his apartment. It was also around that time that the intricacies of the other boy’s private life began to slowly present themselves.

It was after school, and the pair were at Noctis’s place getting ready to play some games. Getting a little more comfortable, Noctis had gone to his room to change from his school uniform into some sweats. He insisted that Prompto make himself at home, not that it was ever difficult for him to do that, but today the blonde insisted that he was fine. Sensing the change in the air around them, Noctis sighed and pressed one more time.

“What’s the matter? Your uniform jacket is usually off before we get in the door, but now you don’t even wanna change? Something’s wrong isn’t it?”

“No, it’s fine! I just don’t feel like changing today.” Prompto spoke, voice shaking.

“You’re lying. What’s wrong?” the raven said, standing in front of the other teen.

“Nothing is… You’re not believing me are you?”

“No. I’m not. I know you better than that, and I know you’re lying.”

With a sigh, finally conceding, the blonde slips his jacket off. His arms now mostly bare, were decorated in freckles and bruises. Noctis grabbed the boy’s arm and pointed at one mark in specific, that took on the shape of a hand. His brow furrowed as he looked from the print to the boy.

“It’s from training.” The lie was spit out quicker than he could think.

“Training?”

“Yea, I was training with Gladio. Hand to hand. He must have grabbed me harder than I thought.”

“And these other bruises?” Noctis pressed, dark eyes skimming both of the purple and green blotched arms.

“I told you. It was from training, now can we let this go? Please?”

Letting the boy’s wrists slip from his hands, he made his way to the kitchen, changing the subject to school and games and anything not involving the bruises decorating the other boy. It irritated him, knowing that the other was lying, but there was nothing he could say about it now. Not unless he wanted to expand the distance already set between them. But that gap eventually filled itself over the course of the night. Starting out playing games on the couch, turned into snacks and movies on the floor while sharing a blanket. The decided movie, having been a scary one pointedly chosen by Noctis, served as the only light source in the room.

It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep either. Noctis leaning back against the couch, and Prompto laying across his lap. A small vibration from his pocket shook the blonde awake. Studying the situation for a moment, unsure of how he got to where he was, he shakes the question from his mind and answers the call. Though the conversation was muffled, the sleeping Prince could still make out parts of it, and the dismay in his friend’s voice was evident. He remained in his position, still feigning sleep, as the other tried his best to quietly slip from the house.

As the sun rose, it’s golden light peeking through the dark blinds and striping the floor, Noctis sat at the counter patiently waiting. He slowly stirred a cup of coffee, though not his beverage of choice, staring at the light on the floor. At the sound of the lock clicking into place, he spoke.  
“Welcome back. I was starting to get worried.” The dark haired child spoke, tone flat and lacking any hint of emotion.

“There was no need. I can take care of myself. I can’t call myself the Prince’s Guard if I can’t even do that much.” The blonde joked.

“I was more worried about where you ran to, and when.” Dark blue eyes locked on to sky blue ones for a long second before staring back to the well-stirred coffee. “You didn’t even leave a note, or text me.”

“Sorry. Family issues came up. I had to run. You can understand, right?”

A lie. Noctis knew this, but he played along anyway.

“Yea. I can. Either way, you stink, go take a shower and I’ll call Ignis to come make us some breakfast.”

“When are you going to learn to cook for yourself?” Prompto laughed out, making his way to the bathroom.

“When I stop having Ignis to do it for me!” Noctis called back, dumping the coffee in the sink, then making his way to the phone.

“Hey, Noct!”  
“Yea?”

“I need some clothes! I forgot to bring extras back with me.” Prompto called from the room.

“Seriously? You always do this! I’m starting to think you just like my…” pausing, having now taken notice of the boy, he sighs heavily. “Is that… my robe?”

Prompto’s hands flew up to his face, the fluffy sleeves hiding his hands as well, “It’s big and comfy and there weren’t any towels! Was I supposed to come out here naked?”

Noctis stopped and stared, a small smirk forming, but no answer being vocalized. This worried the still damp blonde.

“Noctis! Answer me!”

“You don’t wanna know my answer.” He said, focus on his closet and finding the other boy clothes.

“You’re a real pervert, you know that! Does Luna know she’s engaged to a pervert?”

With a shrug, the Prince throws a tank top and a pair of long shorts over his shoulder. “Meh, if she does, she hasn’t complained yet.”

Prompto stared at the clothes nervously, stopping the raven in his tracks, just before the door. Simply raising an eyebrow, he asked the unspoken question.

“I was just wondering, if you had something a little… longer?”

“That’s all I have. Take it or leave it.”

“Are you sure?”

With a very certain nod, he turns completely and questions, “What’s the matter? You normally wear those when you come over here.”

“I’m just… a little cold is all.” The stuttering was becoming greater.

“You’re hiding something.”

“I’m not.”

“Then why won’t you wear that?” the question was pointed, but there was no danger behind it. Only genuine concern.

Turning his bright gaze to the floor, Prompto sighed heavily. “If I show you, will you let me wear something else while Ignis is here?”  
A small nod was all it took before the freckled boy let the left side of the robe slip from his arm. Holding it by the waist, it exposed his entire upper half, showing the various bruises. Some of them fresher than others. Prompto closed his eyes and bit at his lip to keep the tears pushed back. The hush that fell over the room was suffocating as Noctis tried to find the words and the right emotion to respond with, all without causing more hurt to the boy.

“Is this all of them?” a shake of the head. “There’s more? Where?”

“My legs too.” Choked tears ever present in each syllable.

“Who did this?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Just because. You knowing this much is more than you should know.”

The Prince opened his mouth to speak, then shut it instantly. He went to make a move towards the other child, but quickly put a stop to that as well. He didn’t know the correct way to respond. Did he say something? Tell him it’s okay and that he’d protect him? Did he hug the boy? Or should he give in to deeper ideals? Find and kiss every bruise left on that gently sunkissed flesh and… No. Not that one. Definitely not that one. Doing the only thing he could think was correct, he walked over to his closet and pulled out longer clothes, tossing them onto the bed. Before leaving the room, he touched two fingers to one of the purpled marks on Prompto’s collarbone and frowned.

“Ignis should be here shortly. Get dressed. Any visible marks, we were play fighting yesterday. I’ll take full blame.” His voice was solemn.

“Noctis, you don’t…”

“It’s that, or explain the truth to him right away.”

The last exchange was a quiet thank you from the marked child, before the door closed behind the Prince.

~~¤¤¤¤¤¤~~

Several years had passed like this, Noctis taking blame for certain marks on the fair skinned child. No one seemed to question further, though Ignis always did that thing with his glasses that he does when he knows something. But he never actually made mention of it beyond that. Gladio seemed to just ignore it, which was for the best considering he was more stubborn than Ignis in this. Although the marks were becoming commonplace, Noctis was still uncomfortable with it all. Especially when the markings began to escalate.

The bruises were becoming darker, wider. They were accompanied by scratches and cuts. One night, while the boys were again at Noctis’s apartment, they were getting ready to call it a night. As the Gunner proceeded to change, he became a little careless in the act, flashing a newly acquired set of welts along his back. As he made to slide the new shirt down, he hissed at the sudden press of fingers against the wounds. Jolting and moving away at the instant sting, he turned to look at the boy responsible.

“What was that about?”

 

“When were you going to tell me about this?”

“It’s nothing, I promise.” The raven simply stared, unmoved. “Seriously! It’s nothing. It only hurts when touched now.”

“Stop defending him.” Noctis said, his words cold as ice.

Prompto cringed at the words, their sting more painful than the lashes on his back. With a heavy sigh, he plops down onto the bed, forgoing putting on the shirt at this point. He placed his face in his hands and shook his head.

“He does care about me. Sometimes.” His voice not convincing in the least.

“If he cared, he wouldn’t do this to you.” Noctis said, sitting next to the boy.

“I just. I want to believe that it’ll get better. I really want to. But. It hasn’t yet.”

The dark haired boy slowly crept his hand to where it could sit close to a freckled one. Inching a finger over, he latched their pinkies together and proceeded to stare at the wall in front of them.

“I know that you feel like you’re alone in this, but you’re not. I am here for you. You can talk to me and I won’t judge you.”

After two minutes of the dams breaking, allowing for endless sobbing, the boys found themselves laying back on the bed. Noctis had his arms draped around the other boy, combing his hair with one hand as the other gently ran paths up and down his arms, occasionally making pictures from the freckles. Most of the time they spent like this was in silence. Prompto just letting out the last bit of tears as Noctis comforted him. There was no further need for a verbal exchange, they both knew that, but that didn’t stop the flow of words that spilled from the brunette.

“Leave him and stay with me.”

The sobbing came to a sudden halt as the blonde slowly lifted his head to meet an intensely dark gaze.

“W-what are you even…” the question was barely coherent.

“He doesn’t treat you right. I know he doesn’t care about you. And, well, you’re already part of my circle. You’re one of my closest friends and…” the Prince paused, losing his cool and his words.

Laying back down and pressing his ear to the other boy’s chest, Prompto smiled faintly as his hand wandered in search for Noctis’s. There was a moment of silence as he allowed his fingers to dance down his friends abdomen and slowly entwine with the fingers he was in search of.

“I know this relationship we have is crap. I’m not that stupid. I also know that he abuses me, a lot. He's rough with me more times than he’s gentle and it pains me.” Bringing their hands up closer, he runs their knuckles against his lips for a second and smiles. “And, these recent moments of closeness we have, I enjoy, but we’re only friends. And you have Luna. So…”

A painful silence passed for a moment before someone spoke again.

“Are we only friends?”

“We hang out, and play games, and share adventures with Iggy and Gladio. We have private moments, but I always thought of it as just friendship. At least for the most part.” A nervous laugh escapes the speckled boy, “If things were different, if certain plans weren’t set to happen, maybe things could have been different. But, it’s not that I don’t enjoy our moments together.

“At first, I was a little nervous, but then I came around. I… really do like when we’re like this. Like now. It’s something I haven’t had in my life.  
Someone to just lay with me and coax me through a breakdown like this. Someone who just sits in a comfortable silence with me and hugs me so I know I’m not in this alone. I appreciate it. And if things were different, maybe we could be different too.” Catching and coming back to himself, the blonde sat up and laughed, waving his hands in front of him. “Oh God! I’ve gotta sound weird right now! I’m sorry I was so strange! Just ignore me, ignore all of that actually!”

Sitting up as well, the brunette clasped a pair of pale hands in his own, a sudden boost of confidence coursing through his veins and guiding his actions. He stared into ice blue eyes, searching for something that couldn’t quite be placed. His brow furrowed, eyes narrowing slightly, and his lips forming a slight frown.

“I’ll make you this offer again. Leave him. And stay with me. At least give it a thought. Promise me you’ll think about it.”

“But I –”

Silencing the worrying boy the only way he could, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. The action greedy, working towards a goal. He could feel the air being dragged from his friend’s lungs, already bright eyes lighting further with question though his pupils were blown out, and cheeks spattered with crimson blush. He drank in this imagery before allowing his eyes to slip shut and giving himself the freedom to enjoy the kiss. When they finally broke for air, they stared at each other, eyes half-lidded and heavy with sudden exhaustion. Noctis grinned, in that slightly cocky way he always did when he won at anything, before leaning in slightly again. A question and an invitation all in one. Prompto gave in, leaning with his hands on the other boy's thighs. Noctis placed one hand on the small of his back and the other on the smooth skin of his cheek. This kiss was but a fraction more intense. More prepared than the last, enabling them to breathe between opening their mouths to exchange greetings with their tongues. After a moment, they finally broke. Panting heavily as their foreheads rested together, they smiled and laughed faintly at each other.

“Please, at least think about my offer.”

“But Luna…”

“Prompto,” slightly calloused fingers tracing a freckled jawline, “Please just think about it. Not her, not my status, the offer. I care about you too much to see you hurt. Promise me you’ll think on it.”

With a heavy sigh, the blonde gave in, “I will. For you.”

“Thank you. Now let’s go to bed, it’s gonna be an early morning of training. And you know how I feel about mornings. And don’t answer the call tonight. Just stay with me.”

The Gunner was nervous, but at the steely gaze of the Prince, he simply nodded and crawled under the blankets, the raven joining him and pulling him into a close hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last chapter that I'll post before you guys let me know if you want more, because the next one, we actually see Prompto with Ardyn and it gets a little more descriptive.  
> Please forgive me I don't wanna hurt the baby!


	3. I Will Endure This for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the abuse Ardyn inflicts upon Prompto  
> And the boys' bond becomes a little bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yea, it's making me mad_   
>  _Knowing I can treat you better than he could_   
>  _And your tears_   
>  _They fall, like waterfalls_   
>  _And I don't think they should_   
>  _\- Blue_
> 
> So this is where the depiction of violence becomes a little more detailed. Any time Chancellor Bad Touch is involved, you can assume that there will be a show of violence or non-con. I am sorry. Please read at your own discretion.  
> I am also probably going to quote the song a lot, if I don't quote other fitting things.

“You know you’re late.”

“I… I’m sorry. I was training. And I didn’t look at my phone until much later. I would have been here sooner you know –”

“Quiet! Did I ask for an excuse?” the timbre in the older male's voice echoed in the metallic room. “On your knees in front of me. Now. And beg for my forgiveness. That I don’t send you back with parts missing.”

Quickly obeying, the smaller male fell to his knees before the redhead and pressed his forehead to his shoes. His voice came out quick and in a whimper.

“I… I am very sorry. I am so, so sorry.”

“Who are you sorry to?” the tone taking on a more condescending note.

“M-Master. I’m sorry, Master. Please forgive me. I was out of line and deserve punishment, but please be kind. Not that you aren’t already.”

The boot that the blonde’s head rested against came up and quickly slammed down between his shoulder blades. Grinding the heel into the boy’s back, he grinned wickedly, pleased by the cried that bubbled over.

“You ignored me for that annoying little Lucian brat! The same one who’s not here to save you now, but claims to care about you. The same one who allows you to come back and get bruised every time I summon you. What a true friend.” Lifting the boy by the chin with the tip of his shoe, he bade the boy to rise to a kneeling position. “Don’t ever ignore me for him again. I don’t wish to hurt you, but when you do this to me, I can’t help but feel jaded. I love you, I always have, and you betray my love for that child who can barely care for himself? I am truly offended my darling, little Prompto.”

Bowing his head slightly, he apologized. “I’m sorry, Master Ardyn. Please forgive me.”

“You know how to beg for my forgiveness.” Ardyn said, smirk growing as he pushed back one side of his jacket.

Taking the cue, Prompto forced himself to do one of the things he hated most. Undoing the belt and opening the pants, he began the task of pleasing his 'master' to gain his freedom. Fingers, rough in their motions and calloused, slipped from his cheek and tugged at his feathery locks.

“That’s my good boy.”

Prompto could feel his skin crawl, his blood curdle, his stomach flip. He was disgusted. But if he wanted to go back to Noctis, this had to be done.

_'It's to see Noctis again.’_ The mantra to get him through. It was the only thing he could do to keep his sanity.

It wasn’t long before he found his face being covered in a sticky mess, his head violently shoved back so that he fell from his kneeling position. He knew what was next. Even without words. Bracing himself for the abuse, he took a deep breath and relaxed, numbing himself to the world. Ardyn gripped his upper arm and yanked him to his feet. Dragging the blonde to a bed, he tossed him into it and demanded that he strip.

“Everything this time. I want to see every inch of skin. Every freckle on your pale, pinked flesh. All of the marks I had left the last time, to show the world that you are mine.”

Tears threatened to well into the Gunner’s eyes, but he fought them. Crying meant more punishment. He stripped slowly; vest, shirt, pants, even his gloves and the bandana he wore around his bicep. Looking down at his right arm, he cringed further at the barcode that was tattooed there, branding him as property of the Nifelheim army. He wasn’t sure what he hated more, the man standing at the foot of the bed with handcuffs, or the mark on his wrist that showed that he was that man’s property until the end of time? It didn’t matter now, because now he was naked and terrified on a bed in a metal room with daemon soldiers guarding it from the outside.

He watched the man, pacing short paths, in front of the bed. Amber eyes studied his every movement carefully. Prompto could feel them trace every contour of his body and he suddenly felt exposed. Beyond exposed. The nervous boy flinched as the cuffs clasped to one wrist, before being pulled through the bars of the headboard, then slapped onto the other. Ardyn studied him closer, fingers running up and down his abdomen. The absence of sound managed to reverberate in the steel room and it was making Prompto even more sick. He just wanted this torture to end so he could run back to the Prince and shower away the disgust and cuddle with the sleeping puppy of a boy and pretend this moment never happened. But Ardyn was always meticulous in his torture. Made sure to draw it out just right. He enjoyed watching the various expressions that would dance across the blonde’s spotted face. Cries of agony and anguish from pain as Ardyn left his mark of ownership. The way his nose scrunched and his teeth latched on to his lower lip as he aimed to repress pleasure induced moans that surfaced under skillful ministrations. All of the boy’s expressions gave him a twisted thrill.

His fingers gently caressed the restrained boy’s face before latching on to his throat with a force that pressed his back against the rails of the headboard. With a wicked grin, he pressed a forceful kiss to Prompto’s lips, biting the lower one hard enough to make it bleed, before backing away.

“What should I do to you today? These marks apparently don’t deter your Prince.” Ardyn spoke, fingers slowly tightening around a small throat. “I have eyes everywhere Prompto. I know what he’s saying to you. About leaving me. But I’m proud of you. You know where you belong, even if he doesn’t.”

Reaching in the pocket of his pants, the redhead produced a small blade. Twirling it back and forth, watching the light gleam and twinkle as it danced, an evil grin slithered across his face. Placing the tip just below the boy’s clavicle, he began to drag it ever so gently down the pale flesh of his bare chest. Prompto let out the smallest cry, not one that would get him in trouble, but one that drew a chuckle from the older male. Watching the dripping crimson trail that followed, he stopped just below the boy’s chest and applied just enough pressure to make the Gunner jolt.

“You know, I love seeing your blood pool on and under your skin. The contrast is simply exquisite. It makes me crave more. But I have to be careful not to hurt you too much. I love you too much to do that. And we both know that I don’t wish to betray your trust in me. Isn’t that right?”

A small nod from the boy. Ardyn grinned in delight before he reached to pinch a small, pink bud, pulling a stifled moan from Prompto.  
If there was anything the Gunner couldn’t tolerate, it was any form of stimulation from the older man. He despised the fact that Ardyn knew how to manipulate his body to pull the loudest and sluttiest moans from him. He hated that the redhead knew how to keep him from climaxing too soon, if at all. But most of all, he _loathed_ how the other male knew his body so well as to make him actually crave the touch again when they were finished. If circumstance were different, if Ardyn actually cared and was less abusive, this might have actually been a relationship that Prompto could have enjoyed. But they weren’t, he wasn’t, and he didn’t. He just continued his mantra of this all being so he could see Noctis again.

As the night progressed, Ardyn’s abuse became more. Love bites, that were less of love and more of possession, littered his chest and collarbones. Bruises from where the redhead dug his fingers in too hard, or hit him, and red half-moons of dried blood from where his nails tore skin riddled his hips and legs. Amongst the purples and greens and reds of various injuries, were dried splotches of white. Dried remnants of either his own, or Ardyn’s, climax. The older male had always loved to decorate the boy beneath him. He said that he enjoyed watching their fluids mix on his skin. It was like a bond that only the two of them shared. It made Prompto want to vomit.

When everything was finally finished, Ardyn unlocked one handcuff and tossed the key onto Prompto’s sticky abdomen, walking away to clean up and dress himself. Looking back over his shoulder, he watched as the blonde rubbed his horrifically bruised wrists and smiled in amusement.

“Don’t wash yourself off. Go to your Prince like that. Let him see what happened. How much you enjoy when I touch you. How filthy you really are.” Walking over and taking the boy’s cheeks between his thumb and index finger roughly, he pulled the boy to stand on his toes, still not at eye level. “If you clean up any of it before you get there, I’ll make our next session more painful. And you don’t want that? Because that creates a rift and I don’t want you to slip away from me, my love.”

His tone was slimy and went straight for the pit of Prompto’s stomach, making bile rise in his throat. He suppressed the urge to vomit as the redhead kissed him. Finally slipping on his jacket, he made for the door and vanished from sight before he even crossed the threshold. The Gunner immediately fell to his knees, sobbing and retching violently. He was disgusted with himself. He wanted nothing more than to leave that man and never look back. No, he wanted to _kill_ that man. But how do you kill an immortal? Finally willing himself to dress, he slipped on his clothes and made his way to the door. As he headed toward the exit, his phone began to buzz. Pulling the device from his pocket, he looked at the bright screen and saw a picture of him and his friend, the Prince, smiling with their arms around each other’s shoulders. He tried to steady his shaky voice before answering.

“Hey, Noct. What’s up?” he said, trying his best to sound happy.

“You don’t have to cover up your emotions. Do you need me to come get you? We can take a ride?” Noctis said, his voice steady and soothing.

“I’d rather just go to your place and clean up, if that’s alright.” The blonde spoke, eyes casted to the floor and welling with tears as a small, but genuine, smile made its home on his face.

“I found your phone’s signal. Just stay put and I’ll be there in a bit. It’s okay.”

“It is now.”

With that, the phone let out a short beep, signaling the other half of the party ended the call, and Prompto began to bawl. Wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands, he hissed a little when the tears stung the cuts on his wrists from the too tight cuffs. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he wouldn’t know what to do if he didn’t have Noctis in his life. Yea, Ignis and Gladiolus were amazing friends, but he couldn’t tell them about this. They wouldn’t handle it with half the grace and gentleness as Noctis was. 

Finally pulling himself from his self-loathing, the corner of his lips curled into a half smile at the sight of the black and red Regalia pulling up. The silver emblem of The Six seeming to gleam even in the moonless night. As Prompto stood to get into the car, Noctis stepped out and met him halfway. Holding his friend at arm’s length, he studied the boy for a moment before pulling him into a tight hug. Pain riddled Prompto’s body, but this contact was beyond welcomed. He’d endure the pain if it was caused by Noctis.

“I’m so sorry. I want to do more, but I know that would make matters worse.” He whispered, still holding the battered blonde.

“It’s fine. You being here like this is more than enough.”

That was a lie, there was more that could be done, but the raven didn’t argue. Now wasn’t nearly the time for that. Right now he had to get the boy back to his place, cleaned up, and comforted. 

The drive back home was a quiet one. The low thrum of music played in the car. A semi-cheerful rock song. Noctis was focused on the road, and Prompto focused on anything but his thoughts. His brain and body were on autopilot so much so, that he didn’t realize when his fingers had laced with the raven’s on the gearshift. A low chuckle rang from the driver as his thumb gently brushed over Prompto’s knuckles. He could deal with this. 

Once they were finally back at the Prince’s apartment, Prompto started for the bathroom, before he was stopped by a low command. Stiffening, he finally willed himself to relax when he recalled who it was, exactly, that was telling him to wait. Casting a blue gaze over his shoulder, he saw the Prince draw closer. 

“I’ll run you a bath. You just wait.”

“I can take a shower.”

“I know you can. But I’m bathing you.” His voice was stern, yet calm. Already decided.

“I’m an adult, I can bathe myself.”

“Again, I know you can, but I want to do this for you. Please just let me do this for you.” His voice echoed with pain as he spoke just over his shoulder to the boy behind him.

Conceding to the dark haired boy, his shoulders falling, “Fine.” Was all Prompto said.

It was apparently enough to bring a smile back to the Prince’s face as he continued on his way.

The bath was drawn in his extravagant tub. It was wide enough to be considered a small pool, high edges and steps to get in. Gilded faucet and knobs, which Prompto was sure had diamonds embedded in it. It was lavish for such a simplistic apartment. The water was barely visible under the sea of bubbles that looked like clouds descended to Earth. Prompto looked to the boy next to him who just rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

“The bottle said two small drops, I said screw the instructions. Apparently that was a bad idea. I promise there’s water in there though!” he laughed out.

The blonde couldn’t help but burst into laughter, looking between the foaming bath and the flustered boy shouting for him to 'just get naked and get in the damn tub already'. This was almost enough to make Prompto forget what lay under his clothes, until he peeled the shirt from his abdomen. Cringing, he pulled the shirt over his head and was greeted by a pair of wide, navy eyes. Nothing was said, he just continued to watch as the other boy undressed. Slowly slipping off shoes and pants to reveal more marks. The only items he didn’t take off were the leather bands about his wrists.

“Those too. I want to see what he did to you.”

“Can I please?” Noctis stayed strong. “Fine, I’ll take them off in the tub. Don’t look.”

Granting him that much leeway, he turned away as Prompto slipped into the warm water and tugged off the leather straps. Rubbing his sore wrists under the water, the sting felt relaxing, a reminder of where he was and who he was with. That this wasn’t a dream, and something good could come of this torture. Finally turning around, Noctis made his way to the edge of the tub and sat.

“Warm enough?”

“Yea. All two inches of water.” Prompto laughed, trying to diffuse the mood.

“Look, I didn’t have to give you _any_ water.” The Prince replied, splashing the boy with more bubbles than water.

“You almost didn’t though.” The blonde laughed.

“Keep it up and I’ll kick you out, still naked.”

“But then what will the people say when they see me leaving? Crown Prince of Insomnia is not only gay, but likes it rough? I don’t know about you, but no part of that sounds like a great headline to me.”

“Shut up before I really do kick you out!”

The boys laughed for a moment, allowing the air in the room to lose its density. After a bit of conversation, Noctis grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it with his shower gel. Slowly, and delicately, he began to wash the blonde's shoulders and chest. He reached into the water to wash his arms, not pulling them above the cover of the bubble wall. As he washed the boy under the censor of bubbles, he didn’t make eye contact. Staring down at the froth, being careful about what he touched, he remained focused. Prompto opened his mouth to protest, but closed it knowing full well that his protesting would fall on deaf ears. As the Prince carefully washed his friend’s legs, he smiled to himself for a brief moment, then finished.

“What was that look for?” Prompto asked.

“No reason. You can clean your other parts. Even though you don’t like to believe in clothes while you’re here, I’m still not going to touch you there.”

“Aw! Are you telling me you never thought about it?” the blonde teased, with a flirty wink. The Prince visibly jolted, cheeks burning red. “Shit, Noct! I was just kidding! You don’t! Do you?”

“Finish bathing and get dressed. I’ll leave clothes on the bed for you.” The raven choked out, rising to leave the bathroom.

“Noct, seriously! Do you seriously –”

“I’m gonna go get you clothes. Hurry up you damn scatterbrain.” He said more to the floor than his friend. His face and neck now burning brightly.

“Just know that I am flattered. If I’m the only one you think of like that, that is.” The blonde called with a giggle, pulling a strangled growl and cry of torture from the brunette.

Finally surfacing from the room, Prompto found Noctis in a cocoon of blankets on the sofa, watching TV. Choosing to continue the torture of seeing, a normally cool, Noctis blush to shades unimaginable, the blonde forgoes putting on the T-shirt the Prince pulled out for him, carrying it instead. Slowly sauntering past the television, he exaggerates his stretch a bit and smirks, noticing the blankets draw tighter around the flustered boy’s face.

“Aw, what’s the matter? You’re normally so cool and calm. Come on!” the blonde said, sitting next to the mass of fabric.

“Put your shirt on.”

“You don’t mind any other time! What’s the matter!” leaning onto the mound that concealed his friend, he hugged tight, “Is my hero a little embarrassed right now?”

The cocoon drew in on itself more as a muffled voice came from it.

“Say that again, I couldn’t hear you?”

“Put the damn shirt on!” he shouted, still bundled.

“Make me.”

Famous last words uttered by the Gunner before he was being chased by the Prince. Running around furniture and jumping tables and small objects, Prompto had a bit of an advantage. That was until Noctis remembered that he could warp. In a flash, he was gone, leaving a glowing blue form behind. Prompto stopped and surveyed the room for where he could have went before being suddenly knocked to the floor. The brunette, now straddling the blonde, tried his hardest to force the shirt on the boy. Getting it about halfway down.

“Put. The damn thing. On!” Noctis grunted.

“Don’t wanna!” Prompto fought, inching the shirt back up.

_Click!_ The door shut and the boys froze, shirt halfway down Prompto’s body, or halfway up from the visitor’s standpoint.

“Well, I came over to make breakfast for you two, but evidently I am interrupting something. Noctis, I am glad that you have realized your feelings, but if you could time your sessions properly, that would be most appreciated.” Ignis spoke as he simply looked toward the kitchen with his bag of goods.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” the Prince shouted. Jumping to his feet instantly.

“Of course not. You weren’t just straddling Prompto while trying to peel his shirt from his body.

“I really wasn’t!”

“Yea, to his defense. He was trying to dress me. I was the one fighting my clothes off.” Prompto added, fixing his outfit.

Ignis looked between the two, then returned to unpacking the ingredients. “Whatever helps you two sleep at night. I would be most pleased if I didn’t have to walk in on you two having… a moment.”

Either Ignis wasn’t buying it, or he wasn’t letting them live it down. Either way, he was firm in his beliefs. Noctis made his way to the kitchen, leaning on the counter and sighing. Prompto made his way next to the deflated male and smiled to Ignis, as he rested his cheeks in his hands.

“So, what are you making us?” came the boy’s cheery voice.

“I was originally planning something simple, but I got a bit carried away at the store. What was simply going to be omelets is now going to be a full-course breakfast.”

“With meat I hope? And no veggies?” groaned the ebony haired child, cheek still pressed to the marble of the counter.

Biting his tongue and grinning to himself, Ignis chose the response that wouldn’t get him a bitter response.

“Yes, Noctis, there is going to be meat. _And_ vegetables.”

“I don’t want vegetables.”

“You will get them, and you will eat them. Or no meat.” Ignis argued in a calm tone, prepping the meal.

“I want lots of meat and no veggies.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ignis sighed and put an end to the arguing. Once the food was ready, he placed a plate in front of each of the boys, then sat down across from them to eat himself.

“I always love your cooking, Iggy! Everything you make always tastes so great! Maybe you could teach Noctis how to make food for once.” The brighter blonde chirped.

“At least _someone_ appreciates all of my cooking.” The dirty blonde chuckled, taking a sip of his favorite coffee.

“What! I appreciate your cooking! I just don’t like veggies.” The dark haired child emphasizes, dropping a small, green leaf onto the freckled male’s plate.

“That’s not all of my cooking then.”

The rest of breakfast went on like that; the three laughing and joking, Noctis passing his vegetables he deemed unworthy to Prompto who gladly ate them, Ignis sighing at the actions and wishing the Prince would just eat the things in front of him. Once everyone had finished, and the dishes were done, Ignis surprised both boys with a bit of information.

“Noctis, there’s going to be a meeting at the castle that your father would like you to attend. There’s going to be pretty important people there, so do try to look like royalty. As for us, Prompto that would be you, Gladio, and myself, we must look as presentable as possible. So you may wish to either hide your arms entirely, or use make up. You may also wish to use it on your neck.”

The words came so simply, as if it was nothing to him to see this. As though these marks were simply hickies or something easily explained away. Something other than a full-fledged hand print constantly gripping his throat.

“Oh, yea. I’ll see what Noct has in his closet.” The boy said, looking to the countertop.

“Please do take care to not be so rough, Prompto. You may enjoy it to some degree, but you are still part of the royal house. Please make sure that… _Noctis_ takes care in hiding the marks, or leaving them in less visible areas.”

The tone in which the bespectacled male spoke was calm, but riddled with implications. The way he said the Prince’s name, that he should take care to not leave such marks in plain sight, that he should hide them. It was all almost like he knew that their friend wasn’t responsible, but should learn to cover them up. After addressing when the meeting was to take place, he grabbed his things and took his leave. Noctis and Prompto looked between each other, nervous, then took notice of the makeup left on the counter.

“How long do you think he knew?” Prompto questioned.

“He’s very keen at picking these things up. The fact that he prepared today with this, I’m sure he knew for at least a little while now. Either way, we need to go get ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far, more to come  
> I am sorry for the pain I am causing!


	4. A Chance Encounter With the Chancellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting at the castle between Regis and several members of the Niflheim Empire turns into an eerie experience for the boys.  
> Ardyn meets with Prompto, Noctis learns who Prompto's abuser finally is, physical and mental damaging occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _How I wish you could see the potential_   
>  _The potential of you and me_   
>  _It's like a book elegantly bound_   
>  _But in a language that you can't read just yet_   
>  _You gotta spend some time, love_   
>  _You gotta spend some time with me_   
>  _And I know that you'll find love_   
>  _I will possess your heart_   
>  _\- I will Possess Your Heart - Death Cab for Cutie_
> 
> As I've stated before, if Chancellor Bad Touchtm shows up, assume that there will be violence. I am sorry.  
> I chose these lyrics for this chapter because it somewhat explains both sides of the coin that Prompto is stuck between. You'll see... Read with caution.

Carefully patting on a few more dabs of powder for good measure, all while being swatted at and assured that the bruises are completely covered, the Prince looked over his work one last time before nodding approval.

“They were covered with the first forty-seven layers of powder, Noct.”

“Can’t be too sure. Besides, my dad would have a talk with me that I really don’t want if he saw them.” The black clad Prince groaned, adjusting his poorly tied tie in the mirror.

Suddenly a pair of arms draped around his shoulders as a tuft of blonde brushed his cheek. “Aw! You don’t wanna talk to your dad about us just yet? Come on, it’s just like the birds and the bees, just without the birds.”

Noctis shot a glare at the boy, who just smiled at him in the mirror, before pushing him away. How this boy could remain so positive, even in a situation like this, was beyond him. But that’s why Prompto was his best friend. He provided the light when the world became too dark to see. Sighing, and accepting how straight his outfit was going to be, he made his way for the door. Ignis and Gladio should be outside waiting with the car, he’d just have Iggy fix his tie. Prompto followed, happily, behind him as he toyed with his camera.

“Oi, Noctis how can you call yourself a Prince and you come out here looking like that!” Gladio called, leaning back against the car.

“You do need… assistance with your outfit, _your highness_.” Ignis teased from the driver’s seat. Smirking behind his hand as he fidgeted with his glasses.

“I don’t need that from either of you!” Noctis huffed, turning his nose up at the duo.

“Not our fault that Prompto looks more the Prince than you!” Gladio said, smacking his thigh as he laughed now.

“Ha, ha, really funny.” The younger brunette spat, a punch connecting with the older brunette’s stomach.

“Ow! Why would you hurt me like that! The future King, slaying one of his own!” Gladio cried, dramatically sliding down the side of the Regalia.

“I’m sure this wouldn’t be a first. You did commit treason after all.”

“And how so did I do that?”

“Speaking unkindly of your Prince and declaring someone else as such.” Noctis smirked as he slid into the back seat.

“When the hell was that treason? And I didn’t call Prompto my prince. I just said he looks more like one than you. Not my fault he can dress himself.” The Swordsman said, slipping into the seat next to Noctis.

“Speaking of, where the hell is the rest of your outfit? Everyone else at least has a shirt on! I thought this was a formal affair.”

“It is. However, some of us just seem to feel a little more restrained by clothes.” Ignis spoke from the front seat, shooting a look at Gladio through the rearview.

“It never seemed to bother you before, Specs.” The bigger male shot back, causing Ignis to cough slightly for a second. “Besides, I’m here to let people know that you don’t wanna mess with the royal family. I need to look intimidating.”

“If that’s what you call this.” The Prince mumbled into his hand as he stared out the window.

The remark landed him a nice trip to headlock town for a good duration of the ride. Prompto turning in his seat to snap pictures, and Ignis being the parent and trying to calm everyone down while ignoring the urge to run the car into a mountain side. Finally making it to the castle, after twenty minutes of contemplating how to run the car off a cliffside while making it look like a freak accident, Ignis walks over to the disheveled Prince to amend the outfit. Once assured that the royal son looked his best, the group made their way inside. 

Regis was waiting in the receiving hall to greet his son and his friends with open arms. They were all like sons to him in a way, even Prompto whom he had only known recently. Embracing each of them momentarily, he walked with the crew down the hall to the chamber where the meeting was held. He talked to all of them about current events between the boys and the castle. Training, their adventure, Lady Lunafreya, and if Noctis had learned to care for himself yet.

“Are you kidding me? This kid can’t even make me a bowl of cereal in the morning! I starve when I spend the night!” Prompto jokes, smacking the Prince on the back.

“And for that, you starve now.”

“For him to starve, I would have to stop coming over every morning to make sure that you do eat something at least.” Ignis added smoothly.

“Now, now children.” Regis chuckled as he patted a growling Prince on the shoulder. “Now behave yourselves, everyone is here, we were just waiting for you to show up to begin.”

The boys all stood straight, chins up trying to look as regal as possible, as the doors slid open. There were already three other men in the room. One, the King of the Niflheim Empire, sitting at the opposite head of the long table. Another instantly recognizable face was that of the Commander of their army, and Luna’s brother, Ravus, who sat midway up with his fingers laced together in a bridge across his mouth. Two other people were in the room as well, two that were unknown to the Prince. One was a woman who was leaning against the wall. She was dressed a little less formally than everyone else, adorned in dragon armor on her arms and very form fitting clothes. Her icy gray eyes read colder than they looked. The other unknown face was pacing the room. Wearing more clothing than what looked necessary for the weather, the man looked unkempt. His face was scruffy with five o’clock shadow, his burgundy hair was everywhere, and his clothes look as though they were picked with haste in the dark at a yard sale. Noticing the group’s entry, he finally paused and turned to bow.

“Regis. Prince.” He grinned as he looked at the two, the grin turning seemingly wicked as his gaze met the blonde next to Noctis. “Who are the other three you have with you?”

“These are my son’s royal guard. They’ve been with him since childhood. This big fellow here is Gladiolus Amicitia. Next to him is Ignis Scientia. And next to Noctis is Prompto Argentum. They all serve a specific purpose and aid the Prince in honing his skills.” Regis said, introducing the boys.

“Well hello. Nice to meet all of you. Since I am sure that you know who the two at the table are, I’ll introduce myself and that lovely lady over there. She is Aranea, otherwise known as Commodore Dragoon by her loving troops. I, however, am Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. I act as advisor to the Imperial family. I cannot wait to work with you, _Your Highness_.”

The way that Ardyn spoke was unsettling. It sat on the raven’s stomach like spoiled milk, but his attention wasn’t on this grungy man hovering about the room for much longer. A tug on the back of his jacket pulled his attention to the Gunner next to him, who seemed to be extremely uneasy. Though his expression was blank, the tension was radiating from him so much so that it was almost visible. Casually placing his hands behind his back, the Prince gave a gentle squeeze to the Gunner’s hand and let go, holding his finger with his own pinky. This seemed to calm the boy a bit. When finally bade to take a seat, Prompto made a point to sit between Noctis and Ignis. Gladio, however, stood just a couple feet behind their chairs, arms crossed as he studied the room, eyes transfixed on the male who refused to sit.

For the entire meeting, Noctis did his best to seem interested, but he couldn’t focus. Between trying to keep his friend calm – tracing small patterns into the blonde’s palm under the table and ‘accidentally’ nudging his arm or brushing their legs together – and watching the pacing redhead who seemed to be too focused on Prompto, he didn’t have what it took to pay attention to what was being discussed. He’d ask Ignis later, who continuously spoke on his behalf anyway. He’d have to remember to thank the man as well. The moment of great unease, in which Noctis was almost sure he would explode, was when Ardyn had made his way over to the trio. Slowly skulking behind them, he paused behind the Prince and the blonde. As he spoke, he exaggerated his motions, waving his arms vividly.

“So you see, if we form an alliance, as planned, we can come together and destroy this common threat. Isn’t that a better option than fighting separately?” as he spoke, his hands managed to find their way to both Noctis’s and Prompto’s shoulders, gripping them harshly. “What says the future Lucian King?”

Shrugging the hand from his shoulder, he retorted, “I say, that as long as the enemy is being fought and can be destroyed, what does it matter about alliances? Besides, there’s already a bond between our two countries, if you don’t already know, I’m engaged to Lady Lunafreya.”  
To address her by her full name was awkward for the Prince, but it was the proper thing to do, considering the situation. Ardyn simply grinned down at the raven, more a formality than a genuine smile, and tightened his grip on the blonde, drawing a small wince from him. Gladio, sensing the shift in air, took a small step forward before he stopped at the Prince’s silent command.

“I guess you’re right then. There already is a unity between us with the marriage. So long as it goes as planned, correct?”

“What does that mean?” Noctis glared from the corner of his eye.

“It means that life, my dear boy, is unpredictable in that way. Nothing is set in stone, and I mean _nothing_.” The way Ardyn’s lips curled as he said that made the air suddenly heavier. “But moving along to other matters!”

With a hard slap to the Prince’s back, and another tight squeeze on the Gunner’s shoulder, he returned to pacing the room. Ignis and Gladio both looked towards the pair, one of which was scowling as his gaze riddled the redhead with holes, the other was trying his best to maintain a calm composure. The rest of the meeting went on with less touches from the Chancellor, granted there were plenty of unspoken exchanges. When a recess was granted, Ignis and Gladio questioned if it was alright to leave the two boys alone. Assuring that they would be fine, and would call if needed, the older of the group left them. Three people remained in the room, Noctis, Prompto, and the creepy Chancellor lurking in the corner. He stood with his arms crossed, gaze directed at the floor, and laughing faintly. 

“So, what’s your deal?” Noctis hissed, breaking the silence.

“What ever could you mean?” Ardyn shrugged.

“You know exactly what I mean. Your tone, your implications, your need to consistently touch Prompto or myself.”

“Hm, no real reason. I was just being friendly. Considering I’ve known your father for such a long time, I’m almost like an uncle to you, you can say.” He pushed off the wall and made his way closer to the pair. “As for that young one there, I just wish to know the friend of my friend’s son. He seems like a good child. I’m glad you were able to make a friend on your own.”

Noctis continued to scowl at the older man, not listening to anything he had to say. Ardyn bowed as he excused himself from the room, making up some excuse as to why he had to leave. 

“Noctis. Are you alright?” Prompto whispered.

“I should be asking you that. Did he hurt you?”

A small shake of the head, “I’m fine. He just grabbed a sore spot on me is all. Come on, let’s get the others and head back home. We can get Iggy to make us a big meal, and play some games with Gladio. It’ll be fun, we can forget about that creep.”  
Taking a deep breath, Noctis agreed and rose from his chair, searching for his two other friends. He was still not sure how Prompto could maintain such a positive energy through all of this, but it helped him a little to know that he was able to do so.

 

“Hey Noct, where’s Prompto?” Gladio called, waving to the Prince as he made his way down the hall.

Looking around, he was taken by surprise to realize that, at some point, the peppy blonde had managed to disappear.

“He was just with me. I don’t know where he went.”

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. Let’s just give him a moment, and if he doesn’t return, we’ll search for him.” Ignis said calmly.

“Yea, besides, there was a pretty cute girl here earlier, he probably went to go find her and try to be a playboy.” Gladio laughed.

“Yea, you’re probably right.” Noctis said, trying to convince himself.

 

Quickly, the blonde dipped into the room and shut the door behind himself. His breath suddenly shortening as the air of the room warped around him. Clutching at his chest, Prompto took a few more steps into the dark room and let out a small cry, waiting for a response.  
“You two almost look so cute together, you know. It’s disgusting.” The voice cut through the darkness, “Don’t get too comfortable with him. You know that once he figures out just what you are, he’s going to abandon you. All of them will. They won’t want to live in fear of wondering when you’ll turn on them.”

Prompto bit his lip to suppress the argument rising in his throat. “I came here, like you said. Can we please hurry so they don’t search for me?”

“What’s the matter? Don’t want your Prince to find you submitting to me? You don’t want him to see you on your knees, groveling before me?” an arm snakes its way from behind the blonde, gripping his face tightly. “Does the idea of Noctis seeing you in the middle of the act _disturb you_? It shouldn’t matter, you are mine and not his after all.”

“It’s, not that. I just don’t want them to search for me and catch you. It would look bad for you.”

“Well I appreciate you looking out for me, my beloved Prompto. I promise to make this quick then.”

Yanking the smaller boy’s head back, he claimed the blonde’s mouth with ease. His kiss was aggressive, demanding, violent. Biting at the boy’s lip again, opening the previous wound and making it bleed. Grabbing the Gunner by his hair, he bent the boy forward and smiled maliciously as he planned his next attack. Normally, he would will this torture on, but today he was willing to submit to his slave’s request. Besides, they were in someone else’s home after all. Not wasting time with being gentle, he tugged the boy’s pants from his hips and took a moment to appreciate the sight. For as small as Prompto was, his body had the right proportions in all the places that mattered.

“Even your cute little bottom here is covered in freckles. It never ceases to amaze me with where I find your spots.” He laughed out, smacking Prompto hard. “Maybe next time, I’ll stop and count each one. Maybe I’ll play connect the dots. How would you like that?”

The boy folded over beneath him did not respond. He was too busy focusing his thoughts so he wouldn’t cry. Ardyn continued his onslaught, roughly massaging his behind, assuring that he left sufficient bruises. After a moment had passed, a thought occurred to him. Something that was bound to break the boy mentally rather than physically. He released the boy and shoved him towards a bed located to the side of the room, demanding he sit at the edge on all fours.

“Before I touch you, I want you to prepare yourself for me. And considering you’re on a time limit, you may wish to make it quick.” He said as he pulled a chair over to sit and watch, “But be sure to not get too carried away. If you do, I’ll be sure that your friends all find out your dirty little secret.”

Tears rolled down the blonde’s cheeks for a brief moment as he took his middle and ring fingers into his mouth. Carefully, he reached behind himself and began to tease at his own entrance. His fingers working at the opening methodically, aiming to make himself prepared as quickly as possible. It wasn’t long before he was able to slip his fingers inside and begin to wiggle them about, attempting to widen himself in preparation for something bigger.

As he did this, he pressed his face to the sheets, unable to hold himself up. That was a mistake. The scent that entered his nostrils wasn’t immediately placed, but he knew it wasn’t Ardyn. The musky smell continued to dance in his nose as he worked himself, ass on full display for his master who sat behind him and enjoyed the show. Wrapping his free hand around his slowly growing erection, he began to work himself from both sides. If he was able to coax himself to the verge of an end, then maybe he would be able to leave here sooner. Adding a third finger to join the others, he worked himself, trying his best to hit all the right spots that would bring him to the edge.

That’s when it happened. The smell. He knew where he had smelled it before.

Closing his eyes now, Prompto’s movements grew faster in their tempo. His hands meeting through his body as he gained a high from the scent that was filling his head and making him dizzy. Warming his body from the inside out. The room around him was no longer there, it was just him and his thoughts and this scent and…

“Ahn! Noct… shit!” 

Stopping everything, he knew in that instant, that he was in danger. Ardyn rose to his feet, without a single sound, and made his way to the bed. Standing behind the boy, he waited, not saying a word. His eyes were unreadable, he lacked an expression, and for a moment Prompto swore he saw his features shift into something not human.

“Master! I’m... I’m so sorry! I don’t know what’s gotten into me! I didn’t mean it! Please forgive me!” the blonde pleaded, sitting up and turning to cling onto the redhead.

With a violent shove, Ardyn forced the boy’s face into the mattress, holding it there against the boy’s protests.

“You really are such a disgusting little whore! That you would have the audacity to call out his name while performing for me? Did you not think that I would catch that? Hm!” another shove into the mattress. “Does it turn you on that much that you’re on _his_ bed? You disgust me!”

Undoing his own pants, he pushes them from his hips angrily. Digging his fingers into Prompto’s hips, he lines himself up and thrusts in as hard as he can, ripping an almost blood curdling cry from the male beneath him. With one hand still gripping into his flesh, Ardyn reaches for the tie around the boy’s neck and twists the end about his hand. Pulling it towards him, he forces the Gunner’s front half to lift before the fabric slowly tightened, gradually cutting off air flow.

“How about now? Are you still turned on by this? Are you still getting a thrill out of being fucked in the bed your Prince use to sleep in?” still ramming into the boy, he continued his inquisition. “Do you wish it were him bending you over like this? Taking you and making you submit beneath him? I’ll make you regret calling his name.”

Ardyn’s hold on both the tie and the boy became harder as he continued his assault. Prompto was a mess of tears and choked out cries beneath him. Attempting to plead for forgiveness in his momentary lapse of judgement. But the cries fell on deaf ears. What seemed to be a moment of reprieve was bestowed upon the Gunner as Ardyn released his grip. It didn’t last long. Turning the boy over, he smiled down at him, wickedness oozing from every fiber of his existence. Prompto pleaded silently to The Six, or whomever was listening, that there was mercy. That he would be spared soon. He was not.

“Now tell me, my dearest Prompto, who is it that you love most? That loves you the most?” he hissed as he hovered over the shaken mess of a man.

“It’s… you… it’s always been… you.” He cried, tears spilling like a broken faucet now.

“Good boy. It will do you well to remember this next time you decide to call for him.” Reaching for his jacket nearby, he produces his favorite, small blade. “But in case you forget this. I’ll give you a reminder that both you and him can see, any time you wish.”

Opening the knife, Ardyn rips open Prompto’s shirt and places the point to his chest, smirking before dragging it down in a diagonal line. One towards the left, one towards the right, and a horizontal line between the two. Licking the blood from the weapon, Ardyn admires his work.

“Beautiful. Since you seem to forget about your barcode, I’ll leave you with this. So you’ll have to remember. But, let’s finish this.”

Grabbing the blonde by the hair, he pulls him upright and tugs on his chin, opening his mouth. This time, the gunman was sure he saw the redhead's features change. In a second, his mouth was filled. Ardyn thrusting in him violently, pulling his hair so hard that his head began to hurt. It didn’t take long for the older male to finish, filling Prompto’s mouth with his seed before pulling away and spilling the rest on his face and chest. He was first to clean himself up again, leaving the boy exhausted and half naked on the bed.

“I love you, my dearest.” He whispered, kissing the boy on the forehead before disappearing.

Prompto lay on the bed, sniffling and aching. Finding the strength to inch up the bed, he grabs a pillow and rolls himself into the blankets, engulfing himself in the Prince’s essence. He was disgusted with himself. If he didn’t have that slip up, that one moment in which his self-control went lax, he wouldn’t be in this situation. But he was now, and there was nothing he could do. In the distance, he could hear his phone ringing. He didn’t bother to find it. It didn’t matter. The doors to the room swung open and an exhausted voice called to him. The voice sounded distant and muffled. As if he were under water. The doors shut and muffled shouting drew closer, then the weight on the bed shifted.

“…om. Prom! Are you okay? What happened to you! Talk to me!”

The person gently shook him, trying to pull the covers from his body, but Prompto’s grip was strong. The tears that welled in his eyes suddenly spilled as the violent sobs clawed their way from his throat. He balled up tighter as his tears seemed to flow without end.  
“I’m. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I should have lied.” He forced out.

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?” Noctis’s voice grew increasingly worried by the second.

“I made mistakes. I was punished for them. I shouldn’t have come.” Wiping his eyes, the corner of the blonde’s lips pulled up into a sad smile, “I owe you a new shirt. I went and messed this one up.”

Shakily, he peeled the covers back to reveal the damage. He laughed again, faintly, then grabbed at his sides. Noctis’s eyes widened as far as they could go, taking everything in and trying to process it all, when his gaze landed on the bloodstained 'A' on his friend’s chest.  
“He did this to you. Don’t lie, don’t protect him.” The Prince spoke in an even tone.

“Noct, don’t worry about it. Please. It was my fault anyway.”

“Stop. Defending. Him! There’s not a damn thing you can tell me you did to deserve this! It was that creepy asshole wasn’t it!”

Prompto’s silence spoke volumes. Grabbing the boy into a tight hug, he rocked the bundle of blankets in his arms, telling him that he would make this better. That he would make Ardyn pay and he swore it. That he would make Prompto’s life better.

“You have Luna to worry about. Don’t bother with me, Noct.”

“Don’t tell me who to worry about! You’re my best friend! No. You’re more special to me than that. And I’m going to look out for you since you won’t do it for yourself! Let me save you. Let me actually be your hero! You keep calling me that, but I have yet to live up to the title!” the Prince pleaded, gently holding the boy’s bruised cheeks in his palms.

“You already are my hero, Noct. You’re always the first person to save me after this and tell me I’ll be fine. This is enough for me.” The Gunner smiled, placing his hand on the back of the raven's.

“Well it’s not for me.” Sighing, he rises from the bed and makes his way to the closet. “I have spare clothes here. Get dressed. We’ll take a bath when we get back to my place.”

“You mean I will?” Prompto asked, confused.

“Like I said, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hits head against the wall repeatedly* Why am I like this? Why do I treat my sweet son like this! I promise I really do want nothing but happiness for him! I really do! Ugh! I cried writing this again...
> 
> Either way I hope that you enjoyed ..."enjoyed"... this chapter. I don't know how long this is going to be but there will be more.  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiration, importance, and love are the name of the game
> 
> In which we give Prompto love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm looking for a love_   
>  _I'm on the hunt_   
>  _I'm looking for a love that's silver and gold_   
>  _I'm looking for the truth that no one told_   
>  _I wasn't too young_   
>  _I'm looking for a love_   
>  _[...]_   
>  _You couldn't stop it if you tried_   
>  _I wouldn't let it pass me by_   
>  _The only way to know we'll last_   
>  _Is if we let the sadness pass_
> 
> _\- Dreamhunt - Shinichi Osawa_

The Prince had made up an excuse for the boy’s absence once reuniting with their two other friends. Seeming to have bought it, and not asking any more questions, the crew makes their way back to the apartment. Once there, Ignis made his way to his comfort zone, the kitchen. Gladio made himself comfortable on the couch, watching television. Prompto was going to make himself comfortable on the sofa as well, until Noctis said otherwise.

“You go take a shower! I don’t know the last time you took one and we did practice training yesterday. I’m going to sleep though. The meeting took a lot out of me.” he said, making for the room as he loosened his tie.

“Hm? Oh! True!” Prompto laughed nervously, hopping over the back of the sofa. “I guess I should go wash up. I’ll be back guys!”

“No funny business in there you two!” Gladio shouted over his shoulder.

“I’m going to sleep, Gladio. Get your mind out of the gutter.” The Prince called back.

“I’m just saying!”

Prompto bounced into the room after Noctis, shutting the door behind him. Leaning against it, he let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face. From the bed, the brunette watched the other boy carefully. He remained silent, not saying anything and allowing the boy to have this moment to collect himself. Moments passed without any kind of exchange, not a single sound filling the room. The Prince rose to his feet and walked over to his closet, hanging up his tie and suit jacket.

“Are you okay?” he asked the blonde, making his way to where the boy stood.

“I… I…” Prompto stuttered, trying to figure out the answer.

“Don’t lie to me. I can tell.” The raven said, laughing a little.

Cracking a small smile in return, it quickly faded. “I’m better. I’m still really sore though. But I’ll live.”

The Prince took a moment before speaking again, “Are you sure you’re alright? He didn’t hurt you any other way?”

A small shake of the head. “No. I’m fine.”

“I guess I’ll buy it.” The ebony haired boy shrugged, walking away.

“What does that mean?” Prompto called after him, pushing off the door.

“Get ready for your bath so I can sleep for a bit before dinner is done.”

“I can bathe alone you know!”

“And I said us back at the castle. Now come on.”

“You know, I don’t understand you!” Prompto called, pulling the shirt over his head.

“Good. I’m doing my job “

Their bath went without much issue. The tub being wide enough for the boys to sit side by side facing each other. Granted that wasn’t the Prince’s first choice on how this would go, but that’s fine. They chatted a bit about other topics; training, Luna, how Noctis would rule as King. It was rather enjoyable. Exiting the bath first, Noctis pulled some shorts from his drawer, and sat a pair on the bed. Sliding on the other pair, he walked back to the bathroom to let the other boy know.

“After you get dressed, you can do whatever you want. I am still taking that nap though. Dealing with people takes too much energy.” The brunette said, stretching as he made his way back to the bed.

“Why thank you, your highness, for granting me the freedom.” The blonde joked as he curtsied, holding the towel out like a skirt.

“Remember how I said I’d kick you out naked? You’re getting there again.”

“That’s fine. I’ll just tell your neighbors that 'my cute black haired boyfriend got mad and booted me'. I’m sure they _have_ to know by now that you’re the prince.”

Balling up in the blankets, Noctis let out a snort, “Upgrade the cute to 'really handsome' and you can tell them anything.”

“You’re something else. You know that.”

“I try to be.”

 

Dinner was as extravagant as expected. Whether the boys were camping, at the Prince’s relaxing, or hosting some sort of celebration, the meal could be expected to be lavish when prepared by Ignis.

“What would we do without our master chef, Ignis!” Prompto chirped, grabbing for more meat to put on his plate.

“Honestly? You would all probably end up starving.” Ignis said, matter-of-factly.

“I wouldn’t starve! I can cook for myself!” Gladio shouted, defending himself.

“You would just have more sodium than blood in your body and consume the world’s supply of Cup Noodles.”

“That was definitely a low blow, Iggy.”

“Low, but true.”

The rest of dinner continued in that fashion. The boys laughing and joking with each other, like everything was perfect. After dinner, Ignis and Gladio did the dishes, laughing to themselves occasionally, while Noctis and Prompto set up the living room for movie night. With the couch pulled out and blankets and pillows on the floor, the only thing missing was snacks. The younger boys took it upon themselves to pick them out, running back into the living room with arms full of the most sugary sweet snacks. Everyone took their places, the younger pair plopping on the floor and huddling in the pillow and blanket fort, the older pair sitting on the sofa attempting to look as casual as possible. It wasn’t really fooling anyone, but if it made them happy.

The movies started off simple, cheesy Disney movies at first (per Gladio surprisingly), and cute wholesome movies. Then escalated to horror and thriller ones. As the movies became scarier, and the night later, Prompto found himself with a smallish, black mass pressed to his side. He hadn’t recalled how or when the Prince got there, he just knew that the other boy sought out comfort and protection via himself. This almost couldn’t be any more perfect, except if it were just the two of them, but…

As the night grew later, and the four became sleepier, it became obvious that sleeping arrangements had to be decided. Considering that the older blonde and brunette had already fallen asleep on the fold out, Noctis suggested that Prompto come to stay in his room. There was a mild bout of protesting before the blonde gave in and allowed himself to be dragged to the room by his wrist. Once they were in the room, Noctis released the boy and grinned. The boy was unable to place exactly what it was getting at.

“Did you see Gladio and Specs? How they were laying?” the Prince says with a child-like chuckle.

“No. Should I have?” 

“They were spooning! I don’t know if it was intentional or if they don’t know it, but the way Gladio is hugging him makes me think this isn’t a first.” Noctis was grinning from ear to ear, his cheeks dusted in pink as he folded in laughter.

“You don’t think?” the Gunner questioned, eyes widening.

“Oh yea I think. That or they just _really_ enjoy laying like that. And I’m pretty sure it’s not the second one.”

“I want a picture!”

“Blackmail?”

“If they say anything, then yea.” Prompto giggled, camera already in hand and heading towards the door.

“Say anything about what?” Noctis questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

“Uh… Well… um…” Prompto hesitated.

Slowly inching closer to his, now strawberry colored, friend, Noctis’s smirk shifts to something more devious.

“If they say anything… about two people in particular? Two people in this room maybe? Would one of them be the person responsible for the photograph? And the other… maybe… a royal? Please stop me if I’m wrong.”

Prompto hadn’t realized he was backing up until his back collided with the wall. The wind slightly knocking from his lungs with the force, he begins looking everywhere but in the direction of the Prince drawing ever nearer. It wasn’t until all he could see was black shorts as he tried desperately to stare at the floor, that he really felt the air leave him. His breath came in small pants as his body temperature increased exponentially. If it weren’t for the small strap on the camera, that would have been smashed on the floor. A small jolt rocked the Gunner’s body as the raven before him placed his hand on the wall next to his head. Leaning in close, Prompto could feel Noctis’s breath on his ear and neck, and it sent more shivers down his spine than he could count.

“Now _what_ exactly would they say about us? Hm? I can’t imagine we give them any reason to be suspicious. Do you disagree?” his voice was a low hum in the blonde’s ear.

“N-no? No?” he stammered out.

“You don’t sound very convinced. But that’s okay, we’ll revisit this later. Right now,” the brunette exhaled slowly, one last time, before pushing off the wall and opening the door. “right now we have a blackmail photo to get.”

Crossing his arms behind his head, he strolled into the living room, leaving the flustered blonde to gather himself. Several deep breaths and calming mantras later, he emerged to take a few pictures of the cuddling duo on the futon.

After obtaining a sufficient amount of evidence, the pair returned to the Prince’s room for review. Laughing a bit at the photos. Continuing to scroll, Prompto landed on a few photos that he had taken on one of their many training trips, insisted upon by Gladio. Because the best way to learn how to fight the enemy, is to actually fight the enemy. The picture was of him and Noctis, smiling brightly while seated and drenched in sweat, weapons lying next to them. Scrolling through a bit more, he found more of them at the campground eating, a couple of the stars and a few selfies, then one in particular he thought he could pass quickly. Not quick enough.

“Woah! Go back!” the Prince demanded.

“Why?”

Squinting at the boy next to him, he remained silent until the picture was back. Swiping the camera from his friend, he studied the picture, then slowly stared at the photographer.

“Why, oh why, do you have a picture of me sleeping?”

“Well, because… um…” gripping at the covers til his knuckles were white, the blonde fumbles his words. Trying to pick the right set, “It was… you seemed really peaceful. And you almost looked like a kid again. Like when we first met. I wanted to capture it. You looked very…”

When the sentence dropped off, the brunette studied his friend carefully. He waited for the conclusion, but when none came, he pressed on.

“I looked very, what? Comfortable? Tired? Am I close?” the fair haired boy shook his head so the raven continued, “Well it couldn’t possibly be cute. Or adorable. Or handsome. Cuz I know my best buddy couldn’t possibly think of me like that?”

It was in this time that one could learn that Prompto did not have a good poker face. Red flooded his face again as he drew his knees to his chest. Biting his lower lip, he turned away from the boy, who had now put the camera down and was leaning in closer. God why did he have to get this close.

“Was I wrong? Was I right? Tell me.”

Flopping back on the bed and pulling the covers over his face, Prompto let out an excruciating cry. “Why do you do this!”

“Do what?”

“You know the answer and you play stupid cuz you want me to say it!”

“I haven’t the slightest clue what you’re talking about.”

The next response from the severely embarrassed boy was a pillow to Noctis’s face. The sudden attack caught the dark haired boy off guard, causing him to fall back on the bed. The Gunner took advantage of this, not letting up in his attack, he places himself above the Prince and begins to, gently, press the pillow onto the boy’s face.

“Will you stop playing stupid! It pains me! If you know the answer to the questions you ask, don’t ask them!”

For added emphasis on the last three words, he pressed the pillow on the boy’s face. Sudden vibrations from below startled the Gunner for a second. Two hands clasped on to his waist, and suddenly he was being tickled.

“I do it because sometimes I just wanna hear it from you. Just like my favorite phrase.”

Peeling the pillow away, Prompto stares down at the boy as a grin pulls at the right corner of his mouth. “Would it be my hero, Noct?”

“That’s the one. Makes me feel important.”

“Because being a prince isn’t?”

“It is, don’t get me wrong, but I meant it makes me feel important to you. Yes, being the prince makes me special to others, but I wanna be important to you.” Noctis spoke as he reached his fingers up to just graze freckled cheeks.

“Oh my God! Shut up! You’re so embarrassing! How can you even say that so calmly!” Prompto shouted, pressing the pillow back onto the other boy’s face.

Laughing as he pushed it away, the Prince turns his head, “I’m actually nervous as hell. I don’t even know what made me say that. But it is true.”  
Prompto was pretty sure that he was embarrassed to the point where he couldn’t even blush if he wanted to. Falling to the side of the Prince, he covered his face and let out a muffled scream of distress. Noctis sat up on his elbow and laughed a little.

“Did I say something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“Ah! No! It’s just, you’re so cool even when you’re doing something embarrassing like this! How can I even compare!”

Tentatively, the dark haired boy rested his palm against a red, freckled cheek and smiled, “Just continue being you.”

Looking up gifted Prompto a gentle smile that turned into a fit of laughter and closed with Eskimo kisses and cuddling before falling asleep as the sun awoke.

 

Ignis and Gladio hadn’t even bothered to wake the boys the next morning. Opening the door revealed the two sprawled out in the bed together, limbs everywhere and drool ever-present on both of their faces. The older duo simply laughed to themselves and worked on making a meal and cleaning up. By the time the freckled blonde and permanently tired raven awoke, it was almost mid-day and their friends had left. A note on the counter stated that they had left food in the microwave, granted Gladio wanted to eat it, and that they would be back closer to evening. Smiling to himself, the Prince swooped up the note before the golden haired child could see it. Before he could read the note attached at the bottom, written by Gladio no doubt.

“Hey, where is everyone? And where is the breakfast? I smell it.” The Gunner questioned, rubbing his eyes gently.

“Hm? Oh, I guess they went out somewhere.” The Prince said, pretending the note never existed. He mock-searched the kitchen, finding the food where it was said to be, “Well I found food. Wanna eat?”

“There are two things in life I will always want. One is a chocobo, the other is Ignis's cooking.” Prompto said, lunging for the plate.

“Wow. I guess the rest of us are just garbage then?” Noctis said, pulling the plate away.

“No! I care about all of you, just these things make me really happy!”

“Wow! We’re still nothing. That’s so nice of you. I should eat both plates of food for that.”

“No!” the blonde whined, throwing himself across the island as he made grabby-hands at the plate. “Please don’t eat my food, Noct! I might die if you do!”

“I don’t know. I didn’t even make it on your list of things that make you happy. Better still, I should just tell Specs you only like him for his food.”

“ _No!_ ” came the drawn out, deflating whine of a torn boy. “Please! I’m sorry! You guys are all special to me! I love you all for more than just food! Please give me my plate!”

The raven laughed as he set the second plate on the counter. Teasing his friend was one of his favorite pastimes. When it didn’t backfire on him that is. With a cheery bounce, the freckled boy grabbed his plate and made for the couch, plopping down as gracefully as one could at seventy miles per hour. Noctis took his place next to the boy and they ate quietly, talking about this and that occasionally, but mostly inhaling the deliciously warm food. As the boys finished up, Prompto took the plates to the sink as Noctis went to his room to change. His actions were paused when his phone began to ring. He answered without looking at who was calling.

“Hey there Noodle Prince! Glad to see you finally woke up!” a thunderous voice boomed in his ear.

“What do you want, Gladio?” the Prince said, unamused.

“Did you get our note?”

“Yes.”

“Did you see my note?” a hint of laughter prickling his voice.

“Yes.” A growl coating Noctis’s.

“Hey! Don’t get upset with me! It was actually Iggy’s idea! Besides, it’s not our fault the tension between you two is visible to anyone who enters the room. You two don’t know what it means to be incognito.”

“You mean like you and Specs. Who cuddle when you think no one is watching?” Noctis spoke, voice flat.

The long pause that Gladio took was enough of a win for the Prince.

“Look, either way, we’ll be home well after sunset. So you two do what you’ve gotta do before we get back. I’ll call you. Three rings then hang up means we’re on our way. Got it?”

“Why do I feel like you’re trying to hook me up on a date?”

“Because I am. Except you’re well past the dating stage and I’m trying to help with the confessions. Among other things.”

“And if I don’t want this help?”

“You need it. So take it. Now shut up and go charm the pants back off your boyfriend!” 

Gladio hung up before Noctis could shoot back with anything. Seething, he tossed his phone at the bed, not caring when it bounced off and hit the nightstand.

“Are you okay?” a small voice crept around the door.

“Yea! Yea. I’m fine.” Noctis shrieked, startled from his anger.

“Was that the guys? Did they say when they were coming back?”

“Yea, not til late.”

“Oh. So we have the whole place to ourselves?” bright blue eyes widened mischievously.

“You sound too happy about that.” The wary raven spoke.

“Do you think they took the Regalia or called another car?”

“What are you implying?”

“I am _implying_ , if you must know, that if we still have the car, we should go somewhere.”

“Like where, exactly?”

“Like anywhere. Just drive the car around. I wanna see if I can find some cool spots to take pictures. I’ve neglected my poor camera lately.” The blonde said with a pout. 

The brunette found himself staring at the other boy’s jutted lower lip for far longer than he had wished. Slightly shaking his head, he turned back to his closet and moved on.

“Go see if the car is even out there first before you make plans. Or at least text the others and see if they’ll answer.”

“Well even if the car isn’t out there, we could still walk around. It’s not like we’ve never just parked the car and walked for miles. That we didn’t need to walk.” The Gunner’s voice slowly transforming into a whine at the memory of the many miles walked in the scorching sun.

“I guess we could.”

 

They had ended up walking. 

Searching the entire area around the apartment resulted in disappointment, and a text to Ignis.

_‘I hate that you guys took the car, Prompto wants to go take pictures and now I have to walk’_

_‘I am EXTREMELY sorry your highness. Maybe next time we will walk instead (⌐■_■)’_

It was rare for Ignis to use emoticons, but when he did, they were always smug. Even if they were this simple. 

_‘It would be appreciated by your future King’_

_‘Well, my future King needs to build up some endurance. Walking to please his…. “friend” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) won’t kill him.’_

_‘( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮’_

_‘That is not very prince-like, Noctis.’_

_‘Bite me.’_

_‘I’ll reserve that honor for another blonde who is with you at the moment.’_

A long pause. Not that that was very much a bad idea, just not one that should be thought about right now. With said person in the room. Who is currently very much half naked in his room getting changed into his clothes. Now was very much not the time to think about where that would lead. Bringing his thoughts back to the here and now, he looks down at his phone to see another message from Ignis.

_‘You’re taking quite a long time to respond, Noctis. Considering my offer?’_

_‘Go do whatever it is you’re doing with your husband and shut up’_

_‘You’re very sweet as well.’_

Sighing, Noctis looks at the golden child, who is now slinging his camera around his neck, and nods towards the door.

“I’m as dressed for this weather as I’m getting. It’s gonna be a long walk, so I hope you’re ready.”

With a smile from ear to ear, and as bright as the sun beaming in the sky, the blonde chirps a happy response that Noctis doesn’t quite catch because who has time to listen when someone is smiling at you like that? They made their way back outside and paused. Taking a look around, the Gunner nodded, grabbed the Prince’s hand, and dragged them off on their adventure. The raven couldn’t be happier, couldn’t be hotter either, but right now he was happy. He had Prompto all to himself, they were walking to go do something that brought so much joy to him, and they were holding hands. Well, okay, Prompto had a tight grip on his wrist, but that still counts! They had stopped every-so-often so the camera wielding boy could photograph a wild animal, or some landscape. Occasionally, he would stop to take a selfie, or model with his friend, or make Noctis pose on his own. Not that the Prince minded very much, he always felt honored to be used for some of his friend’s photographs.

The duo had walked for what seemed like hours before they came to a rest at a blessed campsite. Plopping down in the center, the Gunner takes the strap from around his neck and starts going through photographs. Scrolling through, he’d delete one or two, then continue, smiling as he did so. After a second, he turned to look at the exhausted Prince who finally joined him.

“Noct, take a pic with me! The lighting is perfect here!” he sang.

“I… Am dying… And drenched… In sweat. No.”

“Aw! Please? Just one!”

“Can I rest first?” Noctis conceded, turning into a starfish next to his excitable friend.

“That’s fine. Or…” Sprawling out next to the raven, he holds the camera above them, “Say fuzzy pickles!”

“What? Don’t you…” a flash as the other boy laughed. “Why would you dare?”

“Fine, let’s take another. This time, actually try to pose?”

“I’m trying to not die. Does that count?”

“No.” holding the camera steady again, the blonde grins from ear to ear, “Ready? Fuzzy pickles!”

“Blah, blah, blah…”

As the camera goes to click, Noctis takes the opportunity presented to him and turns, planting a kiss on the boy’s cheek. If it weren’t for the strap being double wrapped around Prompto’s wrist, the camera would surely have landed on their face. Sitting up and laughing, Noctis takes the camera from the petrified child. Scrolling through the pictures, he laughs. Not half bad if I do say so myself.”

“You could have warned me!”

“Wouldn’t have been half as much fun. Oh, I like this one of me.”

“What if I dropped my camera?”

“Then your nose would be broken. This is nice too.”

“And my camera!”

“I would have caught it. Does Cindy know you took this picture?” Noctis continues, flashing the screen to the speckled boy.

“You’re not even listening to me!”

“Yes I am. When did Gentiana get into a picture?”  
Finally being fed up, Prompto crawls over to where his friend sits, and snatches the camera from him. “You caught me off guard _and_ almost made me break my camera and my nose! At least apologize!”

“Fine. Come here.”

Leaning in closer, the brunette places a hand on the blonde’s cheek and gently kisses his nose. “I apologize for almost breaking you. Am I forgiven?”

Red filled Prompto’s face, then drained as quickly. “W-why did you do that!”

“Am I forgiven?” Noctis said, completely unfazed.

Turning his head as blush colored his freckled cheeks, the boy sputtered, “M-maybe if… One more. Here?” placing an index finger to his lips.

“Then look at me.”

Slowly, Noctis closed the distance between the Gunner and himself. Smiling briefly, he placed a delicate kiss to the boy’s pouty lips, then drew back. Studying the expression of the boy kneeling before him, he couldn’t help but laugh. Prompto sat, motionless, with fingertips pressed to his mouth. Almost as if he couldn’t believe what happened. It wasn’t like it was the first time the two had kissed. Though it was the first time it was requested. 

“You alright?” the Prince asked. A nod. 

“You sure?” Another nod. 

“Want me to do it again?” A more rapid nod.

“Then come here.” The raven said, stretching out his legs. 

Taking his cue, the golden haired boy crawled over, and straddled his friend’s lap. Setting the camera next to them, he placed his hands on his thighs and waited patiently. Setting one hand, carefully, on the Gunner’s hip, the other snaked its way into his hair, caressing his cheek along the way. The corner of Noctis’s mouth quirked up into a soft grin as he studied the flustered boy’s expression. Flush quickly filling his speckled cheeks and neck. 

“Ready?” he asked, quietly.

When he received a small nod, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Prompto’s. Starting out as gentle as possible, he simply pecked at the boy’s lips. The corners, the center, just that puffy lower lip. Pausing, he studied the expression on his friend’s face. Eyes closed, breath staggered, but altogether relaxed. The Prince continued. This time, pulling Prompto closer by his waist, he melded their bodies together and kissed a bit harder. Fingers carefully gripped the boy’s hips tighter, making sure to not cause any more pain that he already had. It wasn’t long before their lips were parting, granting each other access to allow their tongues to dance together, and small noises echoed in each other’s mouths. Both were breathing heavily at this point, fingers tangled in hair and grabbing at clothes and limbs to keep balance.

“Wait, wait.” Noctis spoke, finally breaking them.

With a small groan of protest, the freckled child pulled away. “Why did you stop?”

“Before this gets too far. I want to make sure we’re doing the right thing.”

Frowning slightly, the Gunner rested his hands on the Prince’s chest. “I… Think I want this. It doesn’t feel wrong. At least not right now. And I’m not scared. I’m just really excited.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you. I mean, you’re already hurt enough.” The ebony haired boy said, looking towards the ground.

“Look at me,” Prompto said, lifting the boy’s face, “I’m never hurt when I’m with you. Even after all of that other stuff. So it’ll be fine. I’ll let you know if it hurts.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“So here then? In the open? The sun is still out for at least another couple hours.” Noctis proded, hoping something would deter the boy above him.

“Yes. Right here. Right now. In this barren desert. In the perfect lighting.” Prompto laughed, slipping off his vest.

“Did you really just…”

“What can I say! I’m a photographer! Lighting is everything!” he huffed.

“You’re such a dork!”

With that, their lips were crashing together again, as Noctis’s hands explored Prompto’s back under his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Actual love for this poor bby.  
> And ending with some steam.  
> It continues, I promise.
> 
> Thank you for your patience by the way! I was at Supercon all this past weekend, so between walking the convention and going to after parties, I didn't have time to finish this chapter. Well that and the long ass, tiring drive. I hope you guys do enjoy this! I finally gave our baby love!


	6. The Love You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions and hormones take over  
> Or  
> In which Prompto gets soft love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Heal my heart_   
>  _Beg my way_   
>  _A work of art_   
>  _Made of porcelain_   
>  _{...}_   
>  _Is that what you want?_   
>  _Even if it rips you apart?_   
>  _So, drive slow, drive slow_   
>  _Let me see your face_   
>  _Let me see it glow_   
>  _Don't stop, don't stop_   
>  _I wanna hide forever in your heart_   
>  _\- Haunted - Stwo feat. Sevdaliza_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Here we go ;)  
> Song helped write the last half of this chapter

Most everything was a blur in the time it took for them to get to where they were. Neither of them were quite sure when they had undressed, or when Prompto had ended up laying on their jackets and biting at his knuckles to keep from being too loud. Noctis hadn’t quite realized when he ended up over top of the other boy, or between his legs for that matter. All that did matter now, was the fact that he was on a mission to find every last scar, bruise, mark left on this boy’s gorgeously speckled skin, and kiss it until their source faded from memory. He was determined to discover each individual freckle that decorated every square inch of flesh and trace them with his tongue until the patterns that were made caused the boy beneath him to writhe and plead for him to stop. But he wouldn’t. Right now it was his duty to make this beautiful person, this perfect human, forget how he was treated. Forget about every night that he had ever spent with Ardyn being abused, and treated like he was just a toy that could be disposed of. He wanted to remind this boy that he could be, and would be, and deserved to be loved.

Kissing the bruises that trailed along the insides of the blonde’s thighs, Noctis smiled as he reached where the boy’s leg met with his pelvis. One gentle kiss, then a quick flick of his tongue earned him a quiet whimper and shiver. Skipping over the sensitive areas, that stirred slightly from the gentle touches, Noctis made his way to the boy’s abdomen. Starting low, he worked his way from left to right, kissing each crescent shaped scar that marred his otherwise magnificent skin. Between kisses, he would occasionally nibble at a mark or two, pulling more alluring sounds from the one beneath him. The Prince worked his way up the Gunner’s abdomen, languidly, assuring that he covered every inch and left no mark untouched. Once he reached the boy’s chest, his fingers instinctively ran over the scar of the ‘A’ that remained. Internally, he hissed at the sight of it, beyond livid that it even existed.

“I can’t wait for that to heal. I’m tired of seeing it. You don’t belong to him.” the dark haired boy all but growled.

For some reason, this did something to Prompto. Biting his hand again before replying, he took a steadying breath.

“I can’t wait for it to heal either. I still f—” taking in a sharp breath, he shuddered as fingers ghosted over the letter, and a tongue flicking over another sensitive area.

“Let’s not talk about that right now. Right now, I’m trying to make you forget about all of this.” Another flick of his tongue as he glanced up just in time to watch crystal blue eyes flutter shut, golden lashes dusting his spotted cheeks. “The only thing I want to hear right now is if I’m doing well, or if you want me to stop.”

A rapid nod was the only response the boy could utter. His voice was lost to him, and, being honest, Noctis rather enjoyed when the only thing Prompto could do was cry. Nipping his way up the marbled column of the blonde’s neck, he worked his way along his jawline and to his ear. Stopping once there, his teeth grazed the lobe as he drew in a long breath, dragging another whine from the boy. His own body shivered at the sound, not realizing exactly what kind of effect his friend had on him. This was the moment that he dreamt of, fantasized about, yet here he was and all he could do was assume he was still dreaming. Although the sounds, and sights, and feelings were all very real, some part of this still read like a dream. But if this was a production of his own mind, he was sure that he didn’t want to wake.

Continuing on, he littered the boy’s face in gentle kisses. Each one earned him a small giggle and a flinch. Not a flinch of someone who was scared, but of someone who was anticipating where the next one would be without looking. Placing a feather-light kiss on the boy’s eyelids, forehead, nose, and finally, mouth, the Prince leaned up on his elbows and waited for sky blue orbs to greet him. With a small smile decorating each of their faces, Noctis began to speak.

“What would you like me to do? I won’t go any further than you want me to.”

“I, um, I didn’t think… that far…” the flustered blonde stuttered, playing with an end of his hair.

The raven skated his fingers along the other’s ribs, studying the path they took as he spoke. “Well, is there anything in particular you’ve always wanted? Or is there something you don’t want at all? We could just continue like this?”

“Well… There is one thing I want. But you’re going to laugh at me.” came the almost whisper.

“What is it?”

“I want… a picture. Of us. Like this. For me personally.” A smile spread across Noctis’s face. “See! You’re already going to laugh!”

“No I’m not. I just think that it’s adorable that the first thing you want is a picture like this.”

“Again! Lighting and everything is perfect and…”

“If we get a picture, I want you as flustered as possible. And I want to choose the pose.”

“O-okay?”

Reaching for his camera, Prompto was wary. Noctis wouldn’t ever do anything to make him uncomfortable, however, what did he mean by wanting him ‘as flustered as possible’? Nerves wracked him endlessly as he situated the camera, setting the timer and placing it on a rock that sat above them. Noctis sat them both up, Prompto between his legs, back pressed to his chest, and readied. The flashing light on the front of the camera began to blink faster, closer to when the photo was going to snap, the Prince dipped his head down and began to kiss the blonde’s neck lightly. As he did this, he proceeded to tickle the boy’s belly and thighs. A few pictures had taken already, but that didn’t matter.

“Noct, let me get my camera!” the Gunner giggled.

“Later. I’m having too much fun.” He replied, hands still running over his body.

“Noctis, please! I wanna see the pictures!” he said as he squirmed.

“Later! We have a whole night to look at them. Right now, I just want to take advantage of this!”

In a flurry of sloppy kisses and several touches, the boys found themselves close to spent. At the suggestion of the Prince, considering it was getting dark, they dressed and contacted Ignis to come pick them up. As they waited for the arrival of their friends, they laid back on the glowing rock and stared at the stars. Prompto made himself comfortable on Noctis’s chest, snaking his hand just beneath the hem of the other boy’s shirt and tracing small patterns under his navel. They began to talk about random things that came to mind. Their past as kids in school, high school and how everyone swore they were dating for a while, and even more recent endeavors.

“I know I shouldn’t bring this up, but he has eyes everywhere. He’s going to know about this.” The freckled male’s voice came low, barely audible.

“So. Let him find out.”

“He’ll punish me for it.”

“The instant he tries to touch you, I’ll be there to stop it.”

“But—”

“Don’t doubt me. I won’t let him hurt you anymore. You don’t deserve it! Either way. Let’s not ruin this moment.” With a small laugh, he looked down at the tuft of golden hair, “You just think about what you want to do when we get back to my place.”

“God! Why do you have to say it like that!” Prompto whined, burying his face into his friend’s chest.

“Because that’s what we’re gonna do. Go back to my place, and then you’ll tell me what you want. I thought we were on the same page here.”

“Oh my… Stop talking!”

“Aw, is someone embarrassed?” Noctis teased.

“Shut up!”

A honk of the car horn tore the two from their moment. Declaring a race, Prompto laughed and obliged. The blonde won by a hair, a hair that the raven tried so hard to dispute as cheating. Gladio sat in the passenger seat, refusing to move when the Gunner asked him.

“Why can’t you sit in the backseat?”

“Because I always sit shotgun!”

“Whelp, I’m here now. Let’s switch things up a bit. Besides, I’m sure the Prince wouldn’t be too upset if you sat with him.” he grinned, looking past the blonde to the boy in question.

Not bothering to argue any further, the boys just hop into the backseat and get comfortable. The ride is rather quiet, Ignis focused on his driving, Gladio reading his book, and Prompto going through photos on his camera. Leaning over, the dark haired boy glanced at the photographs.

“Let me see the ones we just took.” He whispered.

“Now?” the blonde whispered back.

“Yes now.”

Timidly, Prompto leans over in the seat and scrolls through the pictures until he lands on the set the Prince is speaking of. There were five of them. In each one, Prompto’s smile grew gradually wider as he shrunk in the Prince’s lap. His cheeks were red and his chest and neck dusted in pink. Looking from the pictures, Noctis laughed under his breath.

“Your whole body blushes. That’s adorable.”

“Stop talking!”

“Aw! You’re embarrassed that I noticed?”

“I will kick you out of this moving car.” Prompto threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

 

Having finally made it home, Noctis made a quick excuse to steal the blonde away to his bedroom. There was very little argument, but a smirk from Ignis, when he said that they were simply going to watch tv or play games. Locking the door behind himself, the Prince smiled at his friend, deviousness coating the expression.

“Do you want to pick up where we left off, or start over?” the raven asked, back still against the door.

“Hm. Start over? But…” he inched closer to where the Prince waited.

“But?”

Fingers rested against the Prince’s chest as the Gunner leaned in, gently pressing their lips together. His movements were shaky, riddled with nerves and anxiety. Parting to take a steadying breath, he stared into dark blue eyes, seeking approval for what he was doing. A small nod was all it took for him to resume, leaning his body against the other’s as their kisses became more needy. Both of the boys were panting for air by the time either of them thought to stop. Breathing wasn’t a necessity at this time, it seemed more optional than the need to kiss each other senseless. 

“We have to… go sit… down.” the raven panted.

Shaking his head, Prompto leaned back in, pressing their lips together once more as his hands slithered under the other boy’s shirt. Adrenaline guided his actions, he was actually very impressed that he was being so demanding, this wasn’t his normal course of action at all. His fingers raked up and down his friend’s abdomen, gently scratching his smooth skin and pulling quiet noises from him. The blonde continued to kiss the raven, trailing them across his mouth and down his jawline to his neck. Placing a kiss at the center, he looks up to the other male and pouts.

“What’s the matter?”

“Your clothes are in the way.” Prompto huffed.

“Then move them.” Noctis smirked.

“You’re against the door, and you have your jacket on.”

Pushing the blonde away, he pushed himself off the wall and slipped his jacket off. “There, now you just have my shirt to worry about.”

It wasn’t long before it was discarded somewhere in the room and they were kissing again. Noctis taking it upon himself to grab the other boy by his vest and drag them to the bed. Sitting down, he inched the boy over his lap to straddle him. The invitation was graciously accepted, Prompto not breaking in their actions to take his seat. Small moans escaped the boys as the blonde rocked his hips, slowly, applying a steady and careful pressure. Noctis found his hands venturing anywhere they could. Touching the bare flesh of his back, running over his bottom which was so perfectly hugged by those jeans, his thighs that were just as perfectly toned. He wanted nothing more that to touch the freckled skin that lie beneath once again. Let the heat of his skin meld with the blonde’s in a moment of complete desire and need. But he’d go slow. For Prompto, he could hold out until the other was ready.

A few moments had passed before the speckled boy was shirtless, still sitting on the other boy’s lap, as his pants sat on his hips undone and showing off his boxers that had the same print as his pants. Noctis would have laughed at this if he wasn’t so determined to peel those remaining layers off. Fingers traced patterns from the spots that covered the boy’s sun-kissed skin, shaping letters.

“What are you spelling?” Prompto asked quietly.

“Take a guess.”

Moving more slowly, he traced out letters again. Prompto mouthed them as they were formed. After a second, he was able to piece it together, and shook his head rapidly.

“Why?” the blonde’s voice was shaky.

“What?” the raven spoke, tone calm.

“What you spelled. Why?”

“What did I spell?” a grin pulled at the corner of the Prince’s mouth.

With a sigh, Prompto places his hands on Noctis’s chest and groans. “I am not a prince!”

“Fine then, how about this?”

Tracing out more letters, the blonde huffed louder this time. “I’m not a king either!”

“Yet.”

“Ever!”

“Yet.”

A wide smile was met with a glare as the Prince laughed. Smacking the dark haired boy beneath him, he urged that they just continued before he lost interest. There was no further protest. It wasn’t long before the last bit of clothes were discarded in the room and limbs were tangled together. Hands gripped at arms and legs, massaging flesh and muscle and tugging at hair. Teeth nipped at collarbones and lips in heavy need. Rolling Prompto onto his back, Noctis began to trail kisses down the boy’s body, stopping just at his hips. Looking up, he asked a silent question.

“Please?” the plea was a whine.

With a pleased grin, he continued kissing lower, exaggerating the movements. “I promise not to do anything you don’t want me to.”

The freckled boy nodded, wiggling his hips as a sign to keep going with what he was doing. Gently pushing the Gunner’s legs apart, he began to kiss in the crook of his thighs, sucking the skin every so often and drawing soft cries from the boy who writhed beneath him. Enjoying the reactions, he continued the torture, moving as lazily as possible, biting a trail down and across. Each time, he avoided the twitching muscle that demanded attention. At this lack of response, the blonde began to buck his hips a bit, hoping the movement would draw attention to the right area. All it did was make the raven press down, holding his hips to the bed. A small whimper rose from the pinned boy as he tried to wiggle.

“Don’t rush me. I’ll get there.” The Prince cooed. His voice low and heavy.

It wasn’t long before Noctis had the boy wiggling beneath him, grabbing at anything within reach as he bit his lips to try and muffle his cries. The Prince’s tongue worked magic snaking up and down the blonde’s erection, the one part of him that wasn’t covered in speckles. After what he considered to be enough for the time being, he kissed his way back up to a pair of swollen, red lips. Claiming them with his own, he wastes no time asking for entry with his tongue. Permission granted, their tongues swirl in each other’s mouths, exchanging breaths and moans as they did. 

Everything about this moment was such a stark contrast from anything the Gunner had ever experienced. Each touch was tantalizingly delicate, deliberately slow, and made him anticipate more. He craved this touch, longed for fingers to grab at him and hold anywhere, even if they left marks. If they did, he would appreciate these. He longed for the kisses that that electrified his body in their wake. He craved everything that was Noctis in this moment, and it made his head spin from the intensity. Before his mind could register everything that was happening, he was staring down at the Prince from his position straddling his waist. Hands were holding his hips as he was being slowly lowered. It was in that moment he felt a sudden fullness. Was this really happening?

His hands press down onto the Prince’s chest as he gasps from the sudden pressure. Eyes rolling back, he tries his hardest to not scream out as loudly as he wants to, remembering the party in the next room. With a satisfied smile, Noctis stares up at the freckled angel who’s head is currently bowed, panting as he gathers himself.

“Are you ready?” the raven asks calmly, still holding the other boy steady.

A small nod was all the blonde could muster, afraid to open his mouth. Cautiously, Noctis guides the blonde upward, bringing him down just as slowly. A squeak escapes the boy, and a hand shoots up to cover his mouth. Noctis smiles and tries to recreate the sound, moving him just the same as before, but this time thrusting upward to meet him.

“Ahn!” The small cry reverberated in the room. “Sh-shit! Noct, I’m trying not to get us caught!”

“Let them catch us. I’m enjoying this.” He said, thrusting his hips again.

“Good… Ah!” the blonde squeaked again, biting down on his lip.

“Stop making such cute sounds, and I’ll stop wanting to hear them.”

He continued his torment on the boy, thrusting upward occasionally to pull a cry from the spotted boy. It wasn’t long before Prompto was moving on his own, setting the rhythm for them. His hands stayed flat on the other male’s chest, nails digging into the flesh every-so-often as he rolled his hips, drawing waves of pleasure through them both. Picking up speed, the blonde could feel himself nearing his limit and folded over onto the raven beneath him.

“N-Noctis… I don’t… think…” his pleas coming out in a high pitched cry.

“Just a bit longer. Please.” The Prince begged.

His fingers latched onto the curve of the boy’s ass as he helped guide them through the rolling pleasure that coursed through them. Prompto cried into the pillow, sinking his teeth into it as Noctis’s mouth latched on to the flesh between his neck and shoulder, growling out the boy’s name as he filled him. With a couple more thrusts, both boys collapsed in a sweaty, sticky pile. Letting out a nervous laugh, Noctis ran one hand over his face.

“So, this is something I definitely have to leave out in my letters to Luna.”

“I mean, unless she wants to hear about how her fiancé made a member of his guard ride him until dawn. You never know. That might be her thing.” the blonde laughs out.

“I could always make it out that you seduced me. I was drugged and seduced. Luna, I thought it was you!”

“You’re saying I look like a girl!”

“A little bit, when your face is all scrunched up like that.”

“Give me my pants! I’m leaving!” the Gunner said, sitting up.

“Oh, hush up and lay back down. You know you’re not going anywhere.” Noctis said, pulling the boy back down onto himself.

“Well, I’ll go wherever it is you go. You are my hero after all.” He teased, nuzzling the space between Noctis’s neck and shoulder.

“Good, I’m glad.”

Kissing the blonde hair, that was now plastered with sweat to the speckled male’s forehead, he closed his eyes as fingers drew small circles on his back. Sleep took the both of them quickly that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE!  
> 3395 words and 7 pages (on Word) of soft love™ for Prompto!  
> I waited 6 chapters to give this boy the proper love he deserves and it's gonna pain me if (when) I go back to hurting him :'c  
> Either way, hope you enjoyed! I am thankful for all the kudos and hits this is getting. It makes me happy!


	7. Intermission - aka I Got Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be deleted when the actual chapter update occurs

Sorry for keeping you all waiting! I really wish to update, really I do, but my life has gotten so chaotic since coming back from Supercon.

For starters, I got a social life/friends that actually wanna hang out with me lol

Got situated for a new job, so I'm waiting for the call to say "this is the day you start".  
With this, I also got screwed up not the word I wanted here hours at my old job that I have to tolerate til I get my new one

And I've had photoshoots and stress  
One more than the other. 

So bear with me! I promise a new chapter is being written, I'm just slacking right now. xD 

Thank you for the support and the patience! 

♡ Phoenix~ 


End file.
